Your Eyes
by hikarishe
Summary: [AU] BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG HINATA HYUUGA MEMBUAT PERNYATAAN CINTA SEFRONTAL ITU TANPA BERPIKIR PANJANG! Siapa saja tolong bunuh aku sekarang!/Kita bertemu, saling mengagumi, tapi kita juga berpisah dan saling menyakiti. Dan aku kan jatuh cinta kepadamu lagi lagi dan lagi saat ku tatap matamu/ Kumpulan lagu cinta yang dirangkai menjadi sebuah cerita cinta. EPILOG COMPLETED :) RnR?
1. Chapter 1 Close to You

**.**

 **Your Eyes**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto- _dono_ _as always_ sekeras apapun saya berusaha ^.^

 _Close to You_ song by Olivia

Oh iya, _Cover Picture this fic is not mine too_ xp

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typo_ , EYD berantakan dan peringatan lainnya

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1. Close to You**_

 _Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near ?_

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky everytime you walk by?_

Masih sama. Atensiku masih selalu mengarah padanya. Seperti sebuah satelit yang akhirnya menemukan planet untuk mengorbit. Tiba – tiba saja kehidupanku hampa tanpa kehadirannya. Tiba – tiba saja menjadi sebuah kewajiban untuk selalu melihat senyum secerah mentarinya di pagiku memulai hari. Tidak peduli bila karena itu, aku harus rela berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah menunggunya lewat hingga satu jam penuh.

Apakah ini cinta ?

Entahlah. Aku tak yakin perasaanku sudah pada taraf sedalam itu. Mungkin aku hanya kagum. Ya kagum. Terlalu cepat untuk menyebutnya cinta. Kagum tingkat dewa yang membuat mataku betah untuk berlama – lama mengamatinya. Bahkan saat mengatakan ini aku baru sadar aku sedang memandanginya!

Dia tampak asyik bermain basket bersama teman – temannya di lapangan. Aku memandanginya dari jauh tentu saja. Di latar belakang yang mungkin tak akan pernah disadarinya.

Dia seperti sebuah pusat galaksi tempat bintang sekelas _Sirius_ dan _Alphacentauri_ setia mengitarinya. Dia terlalu bersinar hingga nyaris ku tak sanggup mendekatinya. Karena _hey_ memang siapa diriku ini? Kalian suka melihat drama – drama korea nan romantis yang bercerita tentang seorang gadis cantik yang mencintai seorang pria tampan kaya raya incaran banyak gadis? Gayung pun bersambut. Si pria itu juga mencintai sang gadis sepenuh hati. Pernah? _Nah_ , diriku adalah teman dari teman gadis itu yang hanya numpang beberapa _scene_.

Kalau boleh menilai secara obyektif sebenarnya _si doi_ nggak _cakep – cakep_ amat. Ehm... _Well, cakep_ sih. Walau tidak se _cakep_ Sasuke Uchiha. _Most Wanted Senpai_ di _Konoha_ _Gakuen_ yang kalau lewat bikin geger sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena teriakan _fansgirls_ -nya yang frekuensinya bisa mencapai 19.999,99 Hz. Termasuk Karin, teman sebangkuku yang selalu histeris meneriakkan_.

" _Kyaaaaa!_ Sasuke- _senpai_! "

" _Kyaaa!_ Sasuke- _kun_!"

" _Kyaaa!_ Sasuke- _sama_!"

" _Kyaa!_ Sasu- _pyon_ ~!"

 _Tuhh_ kan, baru saja dibicarakan. _Eh,_ orangnya lewat di depan kelas. Dan bisa dipastikan beberapa detik lagi Karin pasti akan-.

" _Kyaaa_ , Hinata! Sasuke- _senpai_ lewat di depan kelas kita! Ayo kita lihat! "

 _Tuhh kan !_

"Ta-tapi Karin- _chan_! Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku-" Dan harusnya aku sudah menduganya. Bahwa teriakan gagapku tidak akan mampu menghentikan Karin menarik tanganku dan berlari ke depan kelas agar dapat melihat Sasuke- _senpai_ lebih jelas.

Aku melihat _nya_! Oh, aku lupa bahwa dia adalah sahabat Sasuke- _senpai_. Tentu saja dimana ada Sasuke- _senpai_ disitu ada semut, eh maksudku ada _si dia._ Ku lihat dia sedang menceritakan sesuatu dengan penuh semangat muda ala Gai- _sensei_ kepada Sasuke- _senpai_ yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan beberapa anggukan kepala dan _'hn'_ , yang kata Karin _sih_ , _trademark_ khas Sasuke- _senpai._

Tiba – tiba mata kami bertemu saat dia tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah kelasku. Dan sekali lagi aku mendapati diriku tertegun melihat ke kedalaman matanya. Iris _Blue Sapphire_ itu seketika menjeratku dan menyedot seluruh oksigen disekitarku.

 _On the day that you were born the angels got together_

 _And decided to create a dreams come true_

 _So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

 _and starlight in your eyes of blue_

' _Bernafas Hinata! Bernafaslah Hinata!'_ teriak _inner_ -ku frustasi sambil _megap – megap_ kehabisan nafas.

Kurasakan bumi berhenti berotasi dan kupu – kupu berterbangan di perutku. _Oh Kami-sama!_ Aku... Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapannya! Apakah ini sudah 1 menit berlalu ? Ataukah 5 menit? _Ah_ , bahkan sampai tiga atau lima hari ke depan pun sepertinya aku tak akan keberatan.

Ke-kenapa dia masih menatap mataku? Sadarlah Hinata! Aku rasa aku akan pingsan jika lebih lama lagi aku menatap langsung ke matanya. Aku pun menunduk sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku kencang. Berharap kegilaanku bisa mengalir keluar. Lewat lubang telinga mungkin. _Jiah_ , tampaknya aku benar – benar mulai gila sekarang.

Setidaknya ada satu pelajaran yang dapat ditarik hari ini. Jangan pernah menatap orang bernetra biru langsung tepat di matanya! _Especially his eyes_! _Blue Saphire_ itu bagai magnet kuat yang menarikmu ke medannya! Begitu memikat dan begitu menghipnotismu.

Aku tak menyangkal bahwa iris _Blue Saphire_ -nya memang sedikit banyak menyumbang pesona hingga orang – orang memuja dan mengikutinya. Dia memang tidak setampan Sasuke- _senpai_. Dia tentu tidak sejenius Shikamaru- _senpai_. Dan sudah pasti dia tidak se- _cool_ Neji- _niisan_. Tapi _toh_ dia juga termasuk jajaran _senpai_ terpopuler se _Konoha Gakuen_. Dia dikagumi dengan caranya sendiri.

Dia memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang dapat mengubah orang – orang disekitarnya. Bagi orang – orang yang belum terlalu mengenalnya, dia hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kelebihan energi. Selalu memberi embel – embel _dattebayo_ di setiap akhir kalimatnya. Sering berkelakuan konyol dan tak jarang membuat onar dimana – mana. Karin bahkan selalu menyuarakan keheranannya bagaimana sepupu bodohnya itu bisa jadi salah satu dari empat _Most Wanted Senpai in Konoha Gakuen_.

Namun kelebihannya yang selalu mempunyai cara ajaib untuk memandang kehidupan terbukti merupakan daya tarik tersendiri. Dia telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di usia yang sangat belia. Aku tahu setengah rasanya seperti apa karena aku juga telah kehilangan ibuku saat aku masih kecil. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab aku tumbuh menjadi sosok yang _introvert_ dan pemalu akut. Akan tetapi, dia berbeda. Dia tumbuh _ekstrovert_ yang senang menarik perhatian orang – orang disekitarnya. Dia selalu tersenyum secerah mentari. Dia selalu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah.

Ku kira kekuatan ajaibnya itulah yang sanggup mencairkan hati sedingin Uchiha dan menjadi karib seorang Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai manusia paling angkuh se _Konoha Gakuen_. Seorang Shikamaru, si jenius dari klan Naara pun sering tak berkutik saat menghadapi si pemilik senyum secerah mentari itu. _Ssstt_.. jangan bilang – bilang ya, bahkan akhir – akhir ini aku sering merasa Neji- _niisan_ jadi lebih hangat dan penyayang karena bergaul dengan manusia _nyentrik_ yang satu itu.

 _Oh?_ Kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu banyak tentangnya? Hahaha, _gini – gini_ aku sudah menjadi _stalker_ -nya selama setahun penuh semenjak aku menginjakan kaki di _Konoha Gakuen_. Dan memiliki sahabat seorang Karin Uzumaki yang _notabene_ adalah sepupunya tentu memberikan manfaat tersendiri. _Hehehe..._

 _Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near ?_

 _Just like me they want to be close to you_

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky everytime you walk by?_

 _Just like me they want to be close to you  
_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hehehe!_ Lagi – lagi aku gagal menyembunyikan senyum cerahku sore ini. Akhirnya aku berkesempatan untuk dapat melihatnya di luar sekolah. _Kyaaaa! Eh? Ehem, ehem..._ _Well,_ maksudku tak ada salahnya bukan bila tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dengannya disni, di rumahnya.

Rumahnya ?

 _Well_ , rumah tempat _si doi_ dan Karin tinggal lebih tepatnya. Karin dan _dia_ memang tinggal di rumah Kakek dan Neneknya di Konoha karena orang tua Karin juga telah tiada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini Karin merengek memintaku berkunjung ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Orang serame Karin memang tidak bisa menolerir kesepian secuil pun. Kakek dan Neneknya sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Sepupu tersayangnya biasanya baru akan pulang menjelang malam setelah main ke tempat Sasuke- _senpai_. Praktis dia akan kesepian di rumah sebesar ini. Alhasil aku diseret berkunjung dengan motif mengerjakan tugas Biologi yang super sulit itu bersama – sama. _Yaah..._ sembari _ngerumpi_ tentu saja.

Aku memang telah beberapa kali berkunjung ke tempat Karin. Beberapa kali juga aku bertemu dengan _orang itu_ disana. Entah saat tanpa sengaja kami berpapasan di dapur atau kebanyakan sih saat aku akan pulang dan dia yang baru saja pulang ke rumah. Kami hanya berpapasan dan kadang – kadang saling melempar senyum _. Just it_! Malu tingkat dewi selalu memaksaku untuk segera ambil langkah seribu sebelum dia mengucapkan sepatah kata. _Hahh..._ Bahkan aku hampir optimis dia tak tahu namaku.

" _Aaargghh_ , aku tak sanggup mengerjakan lagi Hinataaa!" kata Karin, merebahkan diri di karpet merah kamarnya dan berguling – guling frustasi.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Gila! Kakashi- _sensei_ kalau memberi tugas memang nggak tanggung – tanggung! Seratus soal dan harus di kumpulkan lusa! Yang benar saja!" katanya bersungut – sungut.

" _Hehe_ , sudahlah Karin- _chan_! Seperti tidak tahu Kakashi- _sensei_ saja. Setidaknya tugas kali ini boleh dikerjakan berkelompok dua orang kan? Tak terlalu buruk," kataku sambil mengedikkan bahu, masih tetap mengerjakan soal – soal Biologi yang seperti tidak ada habisnya itu. _Well, honestly_ lama – lama soal – soal itu memang bikin aku mual. Sedikit.

" _Ahhh_ , kau selalu saja terlalu positif Hinataaa! Pokoknya aku sebel sama _sensei_ Biologi nan _hentai_ itu !"

"He,hentai ? _Aih_ , Karin-chan jangan berlebihan!"

" _Ihh_ , beneran Hinata, aku sering memergokinya membaca Novel aneh _Rated M++_ yang judulnya ehm... _Icha – Icha_ apa gitu aku lupa,"

"Haha, benerkah? _No comment_ deh. Ehm.. _Nee,_ Karin- _chan_ , _a,ano_..." _Duh_ ,tanya _nggak_ ya ? Tapi aku penasaran! "Ehm... se,sepupu mu tidak ada di rumah Karin- _chan_?"

" _Oh_ , biasalah dia sedang main ke tempat Sasuke- _senpai_ lagi. Nanti kalau sudah gelap dia juga pulang. Sial! Aku sudah sering merengek agar dia mau mengajakku ke rumah Sasuke _–senpai_ tapi dia _nggak_ pernah mau! _Ck_ , dasar sepupu bodoh _nggak_ bisa diajak kerjasama!" gerutu Karin diikuti sumpah serapah ala Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata? Kayaknya akhir – akhir ini kamu sering sekali menanyakan sepupu bodohku itu?" tambah Karin dengan mata menyipit ke arahku.

Aduh gawat! _Meitantei_ Karin _mode on_ !

"Ti,tidak kok! A,aku hanya be,bertanya – tanya saja kenapa rumahmu begitu sepi,"

"Benarkah ?"

Ku layangkan tatapan mataku yang menyiratkan kesungguhan tingkat dewi. Semoga.

"Haha, serius amat _sih_ Hinata! Kalau ada udang di balik batu juga _nggak_ apa – apa kok !"katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _Oh_ _crap_! Karin dan intuisinya yang tajam setajam silet!

" Su,sudahlah Karin- _chan_! Oh ya, sepertinya minuman kita berdua habis. Mau ku ambilkan minuman untukmu juga Karin- _chan_.,"

" Boleh. Kau tentu sudah tahu letak dapurnya kan? Ambil sendiri yaa! Anggap saja rumah sendiri. _Hihi..._ Oh ya, ambilkan juga es krim di kulkas donk Hinata- _chan_! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan es krim _vanilla_ kesukaanmu lhooo !"

"Oke, aku ke bawah dulu ya?"

 _Fiyuhh!_ Setidaknya bisa menghindari interogasi Karin. Sahabatku yang satu itu kadang intuisinya bisa _jleb_ tepat sasaran.

Perlahan mataku menyusuri mansion besar yang indah ini sembari melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur. Aku memang sudah sering di berkeliaran di dapur rumah ini. Kalau Karin lagi kumat males stadium 4-nya akulah yang diminta mengambil minuman dan cemilan sendiri. Terutama jika Jiraiya- _jiisan_ dan Tsunade- _baasan_ sedang tidak dirumah seperti sekarang ini.

Segera kuambil minuman dingin dan dua _cup_ eskrim dari _refrigator_ untuk ku bawa ke lantai dua. Ke kamar Karin. Ehm.. ngomong – ngomong kamar _orang itu_ dimana ya? Mungkin kamar di sebelah kanan kamar Karin adalah kamarnya? Atau yang sebelah kiri? Aku harus menyusun rencana untuk mencari tau! _Ehhh?!_ Apa yang kupikirkan?! Bisa – bisanya aku ber_

" _MEONG !_ "

Karena terlalu asyik berdialog ria dengan _inner_ -ku, aku tak sadar ada seekor kucing berbulu _orange_ lucu berlari kencang ke arahku. _Waaaa!_ Aku tak sempat menghindar! Kucing itu berlari diantara kaki – kakiku. Aku terlampau kaget dan keseimbanganku yang memang sudah buruk dari sononya memperkeruh keadaan. Titik setimbangku pindah beberapa cm ke belakang sehingga aku terdorong ke belakang. Memundurkan kakiku ke belakang agar aku tidak jatuh sepertinya adalah keputusan yang salah karena aku justru tergelincir. Kakiku tak tepat mengenai anak tangga di belakangku. _Oh_ _crap!_ Saat ini aku berada hampir di anak tangga paling atas. Kalau begini aku bisa jatuh ke belakang dan berguling – guling hingga anak tangga terbawah! _Duh_ pasti sakit! _Huwaaaa!_ Aku memejamkan mata bersiap dengan rasa sakit yang akan menghampiri. Tapi _eh_?! Kok lantai rumah Karin lumayan empuk? Dan rasa sakit yang sudah kunantikan juga tak kunjung datang.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku yang sebelumnya terpejam erat.

Sepasang lengan berwarna _tan_ melingkar di perutku. Memelukku dari belakang. Menahanku agar tak jatuh.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

 _Waaa!_ Aku sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedikit tergesa – gesa aku melepaskan diri. Tidak! Tidak! Ini posisi yang berbahaya!

Oh! Aku melupakan satu hal penting. _Yep!_ Apalagi kalau bukan keseimbanganku yang bisa begitu parah! Sekali lagi dia sukses tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Berniat segera melepaskan diri aku melangkah dengan gegabah. Berbalik cepat. Terlau cepat untuk mendapati lagi – lagi kakiku tergelelincir anak tangga dan terjerembab ke dapan. _Huwaaaa!_ Dan_

 _BRUK_

Seseorang berlengan _tan_ sekali lagi menangkapku. Lengannya melingkariku pinggangku. Memelukku demi menahan jatuhku. Aku mendongak. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjerat di kedalaman iris _Blue Sapphire_. Seakan bisa kurasakan keagungan semesta raya dalam matanya. Belum pernah aku menatapnya pada jarak sedekat ini. Mata itu seperti _Black Hole_ yang memukau menarikku masuk ke dalamnya. Jauh. Jauh ke dalam.

"Kau baik – baik saja Hinata?"

Suara _baritone_ semerdu beludru terdengar dari tempat nun jauh disana. Aku mengerjap. _Oh my!_ Aku baru menyadari posisiku seperti apa. Tubuh melekat erat dalam dekapannya. Sepasang lenganku melingkar diatas bahunya. Dan wajah ... wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa cm! Aku mengerjap lagi beberapa kali. Membuka dan menutup mulutku tanpa suara. A-aku tak tahu harus bagaimana?! Tubuhku kaku. Dan bertambah semakin buruk karena penolong yang ada di depanku kini malah tersenyum secerah mentari.

"Kau baik – baik saja Hinata?" ujarnya sekali lagi. Masih tetap tersenyum.

Aku tersadar. Aku segera beranjak menjauh. Namun sepertinya dia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia masih memegangi lenganku agar aku tak tergelincir lagi.

" _Eitss_ , hati – hati Hinata! Jangan buru – buru! Kau bisa tergelincir lagi! _Ck_ , kau masih saja ceroboh _eh_ , Hinata- _chan"_ ujarnya sambil memegangi lenganku dan menuntunku berdiri tegap. Dia berada dua anak tangga di bawahku. Itu membuat mata kami sejajar. Aku segera menunduk. Aku tak mau terhipnotis ke dalam matanya lagi dan lagi!

Kurasakan pelan sebuah sapu tangan mengusap – usap kepalaku pelan. Tanpa sadar aku mendongak tapi tetap menghindari menatap matanya langsung. Sambil terkekeh pelan dia mengamati wajahku yang pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan mengusap – usap kepalaku yang basah.

Basah?

 _Oh!_ Aku baru sadar minuman dingin yang aku bawa tadi tumpah mengenai wajah dan bajuku. Dan es krim menempel belepotan mengotori seragamku. _Ahhh!_ Biarkan aku mengubur diriku sendiri! Pasti sekarang aku kelihatan berantakan sekali di hadapannya.

" _Se-sen-pa-pai_... a-aku..."

" _Hehe_... Tak apa Hinata- _chan!_ Senang bisa menolongmu. Untung kau tidak jatuh dari atas sini! _Huh!_ Si Kyubi memang nakal. Suka berlarian sembarangan! Kau tak apa – apa kan ?"

"I-iya, _se-senpai..."_

"Syukurlah," ucapnya tersenyum hangat dan meraih tanganku lembut. Dia meletakkan sapu tangan itu di telapak tanganku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau boleh membersihkan diri menggunakan sapu tangan itu kalau mau. _Well_ , mungkin tak banyak membantu. Sepertinya Karin harus meminjamkan baju untukmu kurasa,"

" _Ah, A-arigatou se-senpai,"_

" _Anytime_ ,"

Jantungku bertalu – talu. Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika dia mengacak pelan poniku. Aku tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapannya. _Blue Sapphire_ itu bersinar secerah mentari.

 _I think . . . ._

 _I think I'm in love . . . ._

Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 End.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Marhaban ya Ramadhan :D**_

 _ **Akhirnya berhasil publish new story tepat hari pertama puasa, sambil ngabuburit enaknya emang buka ffn**_

 _ **hehehe...**_

 _ **Hope this fic entertaining u guys ! ^^**_

 _ **Saya sedang belajar bagaimana membuat cerita yang bagus dengan diksi yang bagus!**_

 _ **sudahkah sedikit tercapai ?**_

 _ **atau malah membosankan dan terlalu bertele - tele ?**_

 _ **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ! :)**_

 _ **Arigatougozaimasu :)**_

 _ **18.06.2015 pukul 14.55 WIB**_

 _ **Hikarisyifaa**_


	2. Chapter 2 I Think I'm in Love

**.**

 **Your Eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _dono ever after_

 _I think I'm in Love_ song by Mocca

 _Cover Picture this fic is not mine too_ xp

(#Lalu apa yang kau punya ?! hehe _this fiction story is mine sure_ ^.^v )

.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typos_ , belum memenuhi EYD dan peringatan lainnya

.

.

 ** _Chapter 2. I think I'm in Love_**

 _Just can't help but talk about him in every conversation_

 _Till your friends are sick and tired of that same old crap_

 _Oh no! I think I'm in love with you_

 _Oh no! I'm hoping you'll want me too_

" _Nee,_ Karin _-chan,_ makanan kesukaan Naruto- _senpai ramen_ kan? Kan? Haruskah aku membawakannya _bento_ sebagai ucapan terimakasih? Dia sudah banyak membantuku di kepanitiaan _Konoha Anniversary Festival._ Bahkan kemarin dia menelponku! Kau tahu? Jantungku serasa mau copot! Hey, Karin- _chan_? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Aku mengakhiri sesi curhatku dengan pandangan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Karin menatapku dengan ekspresi datar tak biasa. Percayalah. Bagi orang serame dan seekspresif Karin Uzumaki, ini merupakan sesuatu yang nyaris ajaib.

"Aku? Aku baik – baik saja. Kau yang tidak baik – baik saja Hinata. Sadarkah kau sudah menceritakan hal ini padaku ratusan kali, Hinata? _Oh God_! Sampai sekarang aku masih tak percaya kau bisa naksir sama _baka_ sepupuku itu?" kata Karin memutar bola matanya.

Aku bersemu merah mendengarnya. _Aih_ , Karin melebih – lebihkan deh. Tidak mungkin sampai ratusan kali kan? Eh? Ehm...benarkan?

Saat ini aku dan Karin sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon belakang sekolah. Waktu istirahat makan siang tinggal 15 menit lagi. Namun _bento_ kami masih terisa cukup banyak. Tentu saja karena kebanyakan waktu luang kami isi dengan _ngerumpi_.

Bagi orang _introvert_ _1_ seperti diriku ini, sisi _Sanguinis_ _2_ hanya akan muncul saat aku bersama orang – orang tertentu. Tepatnya orang – orang terdekat yang membuatku nyaman. Karin adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang – orang tersebut. Kepribadiannya yang menggebu - gebu tapi tidak mengintimidasi mampu membuatku membuka mulut menceritakan rahasia hatiku. Membuatku _out of character_ dari sosok Hyuuga yang kalem bin lemah lembut itu.

Rahasia hati?

 _Yup_. Karin sekarang telah mengetahui bahwa aku ehm... _ugh_ na-naksir sepupunya, Naruto Namikaze _._ Insiden hampir jatuh dari tangga beberapa minggu yang lalu adalah penyebabnya.

Saat itu, tak lama setelah Naruto- _senpai_ memberikan sapu tangannya kepadaku. Karin berderap menghampiri kami. Melihat tampangku yang– _well_ , sebenarnya aku tak tahu tampangku terlihat seperti apa di mata orang lain. Campuran antara pucat pasi dan _mewek_ menahan tangis mungkin? Dan penampilanku yang cukup berantakan adalah nilai plus bagi alasan logis Karin untuk tanpa _babibu_ langsung mendamprat manusia di depanku.

 _"_ Shannarooo! _Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata-_ chan _ku hah?! Sepupu Naruto bodoh!" kata Karin tanpa ampun langsung memukuli Naruto-_ senpai _._

 _"_ Waaa _! Aku tak melakukan apa – apa Karin!_ Suer! _Tanya aja Hinata kalau tak percaya?!" bela Naruto, lengannya terangkat melindungi kepala_ blonde _-nya dari serangan brutal Karin._

 _"_ _Dan aku bakalan percaya begitu saja sama manusia_ hentai _macam kau, Naruto?"_

 _"_ _Dan kau harusnya memanggilku 'Naruto-_ nii _', Karin!"_

 _"_ Ck _, aku tak mau! Ayo, cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada_"_

 _"_ _Su-sudahlah, Karin-_ chan _! Na-naruto-_ se-senpai _tak me-melakukan apa – apa kok! Malah di-dialah yang me-menolongku tadi!"_

 _"_ _Tuhh! Hinata juga bilang aku menolongnya!"_

 _"_ _Cih, kali ini aku membiarkanmu! Awas aja kalau lain kali kau berani macam – macam dengan Hinata-_ chan _!" ancam Karin memperlihatkan_ bogem- _nya.,"Ayo, Hinata-_ chan _kita ke kamar! Kita bisa membersihkan dirimu disana. Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju," tambah Karin sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Naruto-_ senpai _saat kami berlalu._

Dan _taraa_ ... _Meitantei_ Karin _mode on_ telah menunggu saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian; kaos merah berkerah tinggi dengan lengan tiga perempat dan celana jins pendek selutut. Sangat Karin.

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Karin. Tentang profesi sampinganku sebagai _Stalker_. Tentang kekaguman akutku pada sepupunya. Tentang bagaimana rasa kagum akutku kini telah semakin dan semakin dalam.

Karin awalnya melongo tak percaya. Namun ekspresinya berubah penuh pertimbangankah yang kulihat waktu itu? Entahlah. Yang pasti Karin mengatakan ia tak sepenuhnya terkejut sebenarnya. Dia semacam punya firasat hal ini akan terjadi sejak aku sering menanyakan tentang sepupunya itu.

" _Nee,_ Hinata- _chan_ , ayolah katakan padaku! Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian sekarang?" kata Karin sambil menutup kotak _bento_ -nya. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Pe-perkembangan hu-hubungan? A-apa maksudmu Karin- _chan_?" kataku pura – pura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Karin.

" _Aishh_ , _nggak_ usah malu – malu _catty_ gitu deh Hina- _chan_ ~"kata Karin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya,"Aku tahu akhir – akhir ini kalian semakin dekat. Apalagi karena kepanitiaan _Konoha Anniversary Festival_ konyol itu,"

 _Konoha Anniversary Festival_ konyol katanya? Bisa – bisanya Karin menyebutnya konyol sedang dia sendiri juga panitianya. Padahal merupakan idenya menyuruhku mendaftar sebagai panitia lepas demi memuluskan _pedekate-_ ku dengan Naruto- _senpai._

 _"_ _Kau nggak bisa begini terus Hinata! Apa kau puas selamanya hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Jadi_ stalker _abadinya? Berjuanglah! Kalau kau benar – benar menyukainya, berjuanglah untuk mendapatkannya!"_

Kata – kata Karin waktu itu masih terus menggema di pikiranku. Pernah dengan pepatah Cinta Tak Harus Memiliki? _Nah_ , lembar pepatah itu sepertinya robek dari kamus seorang Uzumaki Karin. Dia memang begitu totalitas mengejar romansanya. Bahkan dia rela mengikuti seleksi ketat Pengurus OSIS demi selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ yang notabene adalah Wakil Ketua OSIS _Konoha Gakuen_.

Harus kuakui rencana Karin cukup jitu. Festival tahunan yang diadakan untuk memperingati hari jadi sekolah kami memang cukup besar sehingga Pengurus OSIS mengadakan _recruitment_ bagi siswa – siswa lain yang berminat menjadi panitia. Jika bukan karena desakan Karin untuk mendaftar dan tidak ada Neji- _nii_ yang juga adalah Pengurus OSIS aku tak akan mau menjadi panitia festival. Hehe, organisasi yang terorganisir bukan salah satu kegemaranku.

Aku memang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Naruto- _senpai_ berkat kepanitiaan itu. Dia sering membantuku mengerjakan tugas – tugasku sebagai Panitia Festival. Naruto- _senpai gitu loh!_ Dia memang Ketua OSIS yang baik dan pengertian! _Eh_ , tapi tunggu dulu... Itu berarti dia baik padaku hanya sebagai formalitas _doang donk_. Jangan – jangan karena hanya aku yang pekerjaannya di kepanitian paling tidak beres. _Hahhh..._ Bisa ku rasakan inner-ku _pundung_ di pojokan menyadari fakta ini.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, telepon saja kalau kangen. Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi _smartphone_ _violet_ tersayangmu itu, _neechan_?"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara familiar memanggilku.

"Ha-hanabi?!"seruku menengok ke belakang. Kulihat adikku bersandar di pintu kamarku dengan cengiran khasnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku ti-tidak . . . . Tapi _hey_ , sudah berapa kali ku bilang?! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku Hanabi!"

" _Yee_ , salah sendiri pintu kamar _neechan_ tidak ditutup tadi" bela Hanabi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi _bed_ masih belum menanggalkan cengirannya, yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

 _Duh_ , disaat seperti inilah aku mempertanyakan sesuatu kepada _Kami-sama_. Mengapa Hanabi-ku yang dulu imut - imut berubah _tengil_ macam ini?! Mengapa _Kami-sama_?! Dan _inner-_ ku pun berteriak frustasi sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke angkasa.

"Dari tadi _ng_ _galauin_ siapa sih, Hinata- _nee_?"

"Ti-tidak. Si-siapa yang lagi galau?" elakku. _E_ _r_ _r_... apakah wajahku semudah itu dibaca?

" _Ck_ , percuma _Neechan_ mengelak. Aku sudah di depan kamar _Neechan_ selama 13 menit 40 detik dan selama itu pula _Neechan_ hanya diam memandangi _smartphone_ _Neechan_ sambil senyum - senyum _GJ_ ," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan _stopwatch_ di HP pintarnya yang memang menunjukan 13'40".

 _Oh crap!_ Apakah memang selama itu aku memandangi _smartphone_ ber- _wallet violet_ itu? Rasa - rasanya tidak. Aku hanya memandanginya sebentar kok sambil bertanya - tanya. Akankah _dia_ menelponku lagi seperti kemarin malam?

 _Well_ , mungkin tidak hanya itu. Mungkin memikirkannya sebentar juga kurasa. Melamunkan tatapan teduhnya yang selalu bisa menghipnotisku.

Padahal awalnya kukira dengan semakin sering intensitas kami bertemu, aku tak akan lagi terhipnotis oleh _Blue Saphire_ itu. Namun aku salah. Jantung ini bahkan semakin menggila. Walau mungkin itu hanya karena mata kami tak sengaja bertemu saat rapat rutin persiapan _Konoha Anniversary Festival_. Aku tahu sebagai Ketua OSIS dia berkewajiban untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh peserta rapat.

Namun . . . .

Bolehkah aku berasumsi dia selalu sedikit lebih lama dan lebih intens menatap mataku?

 _Kheh_ , aku meringis kecil menyadari betapa imajinasiku jadi semakin menggila akhir - akhir ini.

" _Tuh_ _kan_! Hinata- _nee_ bengong lagi!" seru Hanabi menarikku ke dunia nyata.

" _Eh?_ Ah,a-aku-"

"Bahkan sampai tidak sadar HP _Neechan_ bunyi dari tadi," ujar Hanabi santai. Sangat kontras denganku yang langsung terlonjak kaget hingga berdiri. Aku termangu menatap nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ -ku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali meyakinkan diri ini bukan mimpi.

Naruto- _senpai calling_

" _Mo-moshi- mo-moshi_ ,"ujarku terbata - bata.

"Ah, _moshi - moshi_ , Hinata _-chan_! Apakah aku mengganggumu jika aku menelpon sekarang?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, _Se-senpai_ ,"

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau sedang sibuk karena butuh waktu lama sekali menjawab panggilanku- _ttebayo_ ,"

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku,"

Bisa kurasakankedua pipiku memanas. Hanya mendengar suaranya via telepon bisa membuatku merona seperti ini?!

 _Hey_ , jangan lupa masih ada Hanabi disini! Kita harus mengevakuasi dia terlebih dahulu. _Inner_ -ku memberi usul sambil menunjuk Hanabi yang kini tengah menatapku penuh ketertarikan.

Aku mendorong Hanabi keluar dari kamarku. Mengabaikan gerundel protesnya dan menutup pintu.

"Hinata- _chan_! Hinata- _chan_! Kau masih disana?"

" _Ah, su-sumimasen, Se-senpai_!"Aku menundukan kepalaku meminta maaf meski tahu dia tidak akan melihatku. Ku dengar tawanya pecah di seberang sana.

" _Nee_ , ku tebak kau mengatakan kalimat tadi sambil menundukan kepala. Benarkan?"

" _Eh?_ Ba-gaimana Senpai tau?" _Ah_! Aku malu! Bahkan dia menertawakanku! _Huwaa!_

" _Haha_ , ternyata benar. Kau lucu sekali, Hinata- _chan_! _Nah_ , karena aku benar itu artinya kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?"

"Pe-permintaan?"

"Ya"

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang _Senpai_ inginkan?" Di-dia tidakakan meminta hal yang aneh - aneh kan?

"Kuharap kau tidak lagi memanggilku terlalu formal, Hinata- _chan_. Aku tak suka caramu memanggilku _senpai_ _-_ _dattebayo_!"

 _What?_ A-apa caraku memanggilnya _Senpai_ kedengaran a-aneh?

"Ta-tapi, _Senpai,_ "

"Kau sudah berjanji, Hinata- _chan_ ,"

" _Uhm_ , ba-baiklah. Na-naruto _-san_?"

" _Ck_ , itu masih formal- _ttebayo_ "

"Na-naruto- _nii_?"

" _Ehm_ , boleh juga sih. Tapi aku tak mau panggilan yang sama seperti si Sada- eh, Neji maksudku,"

Astaga! Aku baru tahu Naruto- _senpai_ orang yang cukup rewel ternyata.

" _Uhm..._ Na-naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya. Itu dia. Aku suka caramu menanggilku seperti itu! _Hahaha!_ "

Hening sesaat. Tak ku dengar lagi tawannya. Namun dia juga tak lekas bicara.

" _A-ano_... Ada apa _Sen_ \- ma-maksudku Na-naruto- _kun_ menelpon?" ujarku mencoba memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu,"A-apakah ada masalah dengan persiapan festival? Ataukah ada yang harus ku kerjakan hingga Na-naruto- _kun_ menelponku?"

"Apakah aku hanya boleh menelponmu jika itu terkait persiapan festival saja?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak. Ha-hanya saja ...a-aku..."

"Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan aku ingin mendengar suaramu," ujarnya tiba – tiba tanpa ada gelagat jenaka di nada suaranya. "Ah, bukan. Aku _butuh_ mendengar suaramu," ralatnya masih dengan nada serius yang sama.

 _DEG!_

A-apa? Apa artinya itu?

" _Se-senpai_..."

" _Haha_ , aku hanya sedang bosan _nih_ , Hinata- _chan_. Bolehkan aku ngobrol denganmu? Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?"

"Ti-tidak. A-aku sedang luang kok, Na-naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Itu bagus sekali- _dattebayo_! Banyak yang mau kuceritakan padamu! Hehe,"

Tolong katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi! Tapi mendengar suaranya seperti deru angin di telingaku aku rasa ini bukan mimpi. Dapat ku bayangkan cengiran khas dan _Blue Saphire_ -nya yang berkilat – kilat jenaka saat bercerita. Saat ia tertawa ku dapati diriku otomatis tertawa. Bahkan tanpa benar - benar mengerti lelucon apa yang ia ceritakan.

Sungguh aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyimak ceritanya kok! Beneran! Tapi kalau kau jadi aku kau juga tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi. Kalau saat itu dirimu malah terlalu sibuk meredakan degup jantungmu yang menggila. Tapi aku tahu kok dia bercerita tentang apa. Dia bercerita banyak hal sebenarnya. Tentang kakeknya dan _oh ya_ dia mengadukan pertengkarannya dengan Karin, yang melibatkan beberapa sepatu dan vas bunga untuk dilempar. Juga tentang sahabat baiknya Sasuke- _senpai_ dan Sakura- _senpai_.

 _Oh_ aku rasa aku sanggup mendengarkan ceritanya untuk satu minggu ke depan! Aku begitu menikmati saat – saat dia bercerita padaku. Meski hanya ku tanggapi dengan beberapa patah kata. Sehingga saat dia mengucapkan selamat malam dan memutuskan telepon, _handphone_ ku masih setia bertengger di telingaku. Aku terpaku. Masih menikmati sejuta kupu - kupu berterbangan di perutku.

 _If you got an eerie feeling after hanging up the phone_

 _Sort of happy feeling but you're not sure what it's called_

 _If you're haunted by his face whenever you're asleep at night_

 _And think you hear his silly voice_

 _Just calling out your name_

 _Oh no! I think I'm in love with you_

 _Oh no!I'mhoping you'll want me too_

 _So, please don'tlet me down!_

 _Ceklek!_

"Oh, jadi si Naruto teman Neji- _nii_ itu! Sepertinya seru nih kalau Neji- _nii_ tahu kabar spektakuler ini,"

Dengan tampang _shock_ aku menoleh dan mendapati Hanabi di ambang pintu. Menyeringai jahil. _Good_ , Aku lupa mengunci pintu.

"Tu-tunggu Hanabi! A-aku. . . ."

Dan sebelum ku selesaikan kalimat gagapku dengan ngeri ku lihat Hanabi sudah berlari menuruni tangga sambil berteriak nyaring.

"Neji- _niisan_! Aku punya kabar gembira!"

 _Kami-sama_! Aku semakin rindu Hanabi kecilku yang imut dan penurut!

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memulai hariku dengan senyum yang tak kunjung luntur dari bibirku. Aku punya firasat hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Sudah kuputuskan akan memberikan _bento_ untuk Naruto _-senpai_. _Ugh_ aku masih belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan _suffix -kun_.

 _Ah_ itu dia!

Dia sedang duduk dibangku gazebo sekolah. Syukurlah dia sedang sendirian. Tak bisa ku bayangkan kalau dia sedang dengan gengnya. Apalagi kalau sampai ada Neji _-nii_. _Hell no!_

Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Namun langkahku seketika terhenti melihat ekspresinya. Ekspresi lembut itu belum pernah ku lihat hadir di wajahnya sebelumnya. _Blue Sapphire-_ nya memancarkan sinar lembut yang terpaku hanya pada satu titik. Dia tampak tak terganggu oleh apapun. Atensinya hanya fokus ke satu obyek di depannya.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menemukan gadis cantik berhelaian _pink_ sedang duduk tak jauh dari gazebo tempatnya duduk. _Ah ya_ , aku ingat. Gadis itu Sakura- _senpai._ Senior kami di OSIS juga. Salah satu sahabat Naruto- _senpai._

Aku kembali melangkah mengabaikan mataku yang semakin memanas. Namun langkahku lagi – lagi terhenti saat Sakura- _senpai_ menghampiri Naruto-s _enpai_ dan menepuk bahunya riang. Mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu karena Sakura- _senpai_ sesekali tertawa. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan kenyataan bahwa mereka akrab yang paling membuatku tersentak.

Namun tatapan itulah yang amat membuatku sedih. Tatapan penuh damba yang hanya Naruto- _senpai_ tujukan pada gadis musim semi di depannya. Tanpa terbagi. Sesekali dia sampirkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga sang gadis. Membuatku semakin yakin. Gadis _pink_ itu adalah pusat gravitasi tempatnya mengorbit.

Aku berbalik dan mencengkeram dada kiriku. Pedih. Rasanya sakit.

Aku sadar. Tak akan ada tempat untukku di hatinya.

Tak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

1. _introvert_ = salah satu tipe kepribadian seseorang yang sulit sekali membuka diri. Biasanya sih penutup dan pendiam

2\. _Sanguiniu_ s= salah satu tipe kepribadian manusia dari seorang ahli yang membagi kepribadian menjadi 4 bagian. Biasanya Sanguinis itu orangnya rame, ceria, dan gak bisa diem. Tipe penghidup pesta lah intinya.

Silahkan baca di buku sendiri yaa, cari di internet juga banyak hahaha #plak buat apa ada kolom glosarium kalo gini -_-

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2nya. Walau sedikit kurang puas dengan chap 2 ini. Diksi n alurnya kurang bagus. Dan berasa lambat bgt ya ? Pingin buat cerita romance yang agak fluffy2 gitu deh, tapi kok gagal yaaa -_-a

Sudahlah!

Oh ya, ost chap kali ini dari lagunya Mocca I think I'm in love. Ada yang tahu ?

Enaknya besok pake lagu apa ya temanya ? hehe

.

.

.

Oh ya terimakasih buat temen2 yang udah review, follow, n fav chap lalu

.

cc. **Misshire, Azu-chan NaruHina, Shikanara88, Sitieunhye, Byakugan no Hime, , yudi, Nara arisu, , Delvina, dan yang lain.**

kalu sempat saya bls rev nya via PM... kalo sempet tapi.. hehehe

.

.

.

Last but not least,

Arigatou gozaimasu minnasan~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya :)

26.062015

15.28

hikarisyifaa


	3. Chapter 3 Risalah Hati

**.**

 **Your Eyes**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _dono_ _ever after_

Risalah Hati song by Dewa 19

(Tapi yang versi-nya Tata Mahadewi yang nyanyi yaa soalnya ini penggambaran perasaannya Hinata, hehehe)

 _Cover Picture this fic is not mine, gomen  
_

.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typos_ , belum memenuhi EYD dan peringatan lainnya

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 3. Risalah Hati_**

.

 _Hidupku tanpa cintamu bagai malam tanpa bintang_

 _Cintaku tanpa sambutmu bagai panas tanpa hujan_

 _Jiwaku berbisik lirih ku harus miliki dirimu_

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku padanya menjadi sedalam ini. Berkali ku yakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya kekaguman belaka. Namun berkali itu juga kedalaman matanya menenggelamkanku begitu jauh jauh jauh ke dalam.

Dan ketika ku sadari ia tak menyambut uluran tanganku, semua terlambat. Aku terlanjur tak bisa naik ke permukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Karin, dimana daftar stan tiap kelas buat festival besok?"

 _Twich!_ Satu perempatan siku muncul.

"Itu di atas meja dekat proposal,"

"Karin, dimana daftar logistik yang diserahkan Konan kemarin?"

 _Twich! Twich!_ Dua perempatan siku muncul.

"Itu di map biru,"

"Karin, aku lapar beli makanan sana! Aku mau roti melon"

 _Twich! Twich! Twich!_

". . . ."

"Hey, Kar-"

 _BRAK !_

" _Heh_ , _S_ uigetsu, sebenarnya apa mau mu?! Sekali lagi kau menggangguku menulis laporan, percayalah, aku akan membunuhmu!"

" _Cih_ , panggil aku ' _senpai',_ Nenek sihir,"

"APA?!"

Aku hanya tersenyum – senyum geli memandangi pertengkaran dua orang di depanku ini.

Melerai mereka?

Tidak, aku cukup pintar untuk belajar dari pengalaman – pengalaman terdahulu dengan tidak mencoba melerai mereka. Sia – sia saja percayalah. Alih - alih malah kau yang akan kena imbas pertempuran. Kepala benjol adalah salah satu contoh paling ringan.

Mereka akan melancarkan genjatan senjata sendiri kok jika sudah puas. Biasanya sih berakhir dengan Karin melempar sesuatu ke arah Sui_

.

.

 _DUAK!_

" _ADAUWW! Heh_ , sakit tahu Karin! Kau pikir sepatumu empuk apa?!"

.

.

_getsu- _senpai_. Se-sepertinya pertempuran akan segera berakhir.

Suigetsu dan Karin. Mereka selalu bertengkar tiap bertatap muka. Namun bukan berarti mereka saling membenci. Mereka tampak serasi kalau boleh ku bilang. Pertengkaran mereka malah hampir tampak seperi _secret flirting_ antara mereka. Sudah ku bilang berkali – kali seperti itu ke Karin dan selalu berakhir dengan _death glare_ gratis sebagai hadiahnya.

Aku tak tahu perasaan Suigetsu ke Karin persisnya seperti apa. Namun melihat caranya yang makin konyol menarik perhatian Karin untuk bertengkar dengannya saat Karin bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke- _senpai_... Ehm, bolehkah aku mengharapkan prospek cerah?

Aku pernah menanyakan satu dua kali ke Karin tentang hal ini. Aku tahu Karin sebenarnya orang yang sangat peka. Tak mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya. Mengapa dia tidak beralih ke Suigetsu- _senpai_ dan melupakan Sasuke- _senpai_?

 _"Aku sudah terlanjur memberikan hatiku kepada Sasuke-senpai. Tanpa syarat. Dan aku akan memperjuangkannya. Bukankah tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari cintamu bersambut dan kau mendapatkan hatinya yang telah mendapatkan hatimu ?"_

 _Ah_ Karin. . . . Aku tak menyangka perasaanmu sedalam itu kepada Sasuke- _senpai_. Mau tak mau, energi itu pun mempengaruhiku.

Jadi, kalau kalian berfikir setelah kejadian kemarin, saat pertama kali aku sadar Naruto- _senpai_ menyukai orang lain, aku akan menyerah, kalian salah. Aku belum menyerah.

 _Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku_

 _Meski kau tak cinta kepadaku_

 _Beri sedikit waktu biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _O-ok, ok. ._ . aku tahu aku sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku belum menyerah. Ta-tapi... kalian kan tahu aku seperti apa. Malu tingkat dewi ku selalu menjadi kendala. _Arrgghhh_... Aku kan tak mungkin bisa menjadi seagresif Karin mendekati Sasuke-senpai. Aku saja harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatan lahir dan batinku hanya untuk sekedar memberikan _bento_ kepada Naruto- _senpai_. Iya _sih_ , akhirnya aku berhasil memberikannya. Dia menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak lembut poniku. Dia berkata bahwa aku memang _adiknya_ yang paling baik. _Huuuwaa just_ _adik_ saudara – saudara. Bisa ku rasakan _inner_ -ku _pundung_ sambil ternak jamur di pojokan.

"Ternyata benar kata Naruto kau sering melamun ya Hinata _-chan_ ,"

Sebuah suara ceria yang lembut menyapaku dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan tergagap seketika.

"Sa-sa-sakura- _se-senpai_ ,"

"Sudahlah, _nggak_ usah canggung begitu! Oh ya, mari ku bantu menata kursi – kursi ini!"

Dia tersenyum kecil sembari membantuku menata kursi – kursi di dekat panggung. Lusa adalah hari-H _Konoha Anniversary Festival_. Oleh karena itu, panitia dan pengurus OSIS melakukan persiapan ekstra termasuk menata panggung tempat pembukan fesival di aula sekolah. Beberapa _club_ dan siswa juga ada yang masih di sekolah untuk menyiapkan _stan_ kelas mereka untuk festival.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melirik lagi ke arah Sakura- _senpai_. Helain _soft-pink_ nya yang mencapai bahu ia kucir sebagian. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dan menyampirkan anak rambut yang kadang dimainkan hembusan angin.

"Masakanmu sangat enak lho Hinata- _chan_! Aku jadi iri karena aku tak pernah berhasil memasak seenak itu!"

"Eh? Ehm..Te-terimakasih," Aku menyerngit bingung menyadari topik yang di pilih Sakura- _senpai_ untuk memecah kesunyian di antara kami. Masakan? Kapan dia pernah memakan masakanku? Sepertinya dia membaca raut bingung di wajahku karena detik berikutnya dia menjawab dengan seyum lebarnya yang manis dan memukau.

 _Hey_ , berhenti memujinya! _Yaah_ , meskipun dia memang cantik, menawan, cerdas, baik hat_. _Waaa..._ bagaimana bisa aku bersaing dengan seorang Sakura- _senpai_! Aku meringis mendengar teriakan _inner_ -ku yang sangat tidak Hyuuga.

"Haha... Aku pernah memakan bento yang kau buat untuk Naruto. Dan rasanya enak sekali!"

"Be-benarkah? Ah, Sakura-senpai terlalu memuji. Ma-masakanku biasa saja kok," Aku tetap berusaha tersenyum meski hatiku _mencelos_. Ternyata _bento_ buatanku Naruto- _senpai_ berikan kepada Sakura-senpai...

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Naruto akhir – akhir ini sering membicarakanmu lho!" kata Sakura- _senpai_.

"Eh?" ujarku terperangah mendengarnya. Aku melihat senyum dan binar penuh arti di mata Sakura- _senpai_ saat dia mengatakannya.

"Hehe, apa kau penasaran apa saja yang dikatakan Naruto tentangmu? Penasarankan? Kan? Kan?"

"Err..." Tidak! Aku tidak siap mendengarnya! Terutama tentang fakta bahwa aku hanyalah _kohai-_ nya yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri!

"Aku senang Naruto bisa mengenalmu, Hinata," kata Sakura dengan pandangan sendu.

Kenapa? Apa maksud pandangan sendu itu?

"Ya, aku senang. Kau tahu Naruto selalu berkata bahwa kau_" kata Sakura- _senpai_ terpotong.

Aku, yang memang dari awal sudah tidak konsentrasi mendengarkan karena pandangan sendu yang menggangguku itu, bertambah buyar ketika mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Sakura awas!"

Aku dan Sakura- _senpai_ menengok.

Semuanya seperti gerakan _slow motion_ bagiku... Di belakang kulihat Naruto- _senpai_ dan Sasuke- _senpai_ berlari sambil menunjuk – nunjuk depan dan berteriak – teriak dengan raut menyeramkan. Hatiku _mencelos_ sekali lagi. Dengan ngeri ku arahkan pandanganku sekali lagi ke depan. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sebuah _background_ yang cukup besar kira – kira berukuran 4mx 4m kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh mengenai kami.

A-aku tidak mau kejatuhan _background_ itu! Yang benar saja! Iya sih _background_ buat drama besok itu terbuat dari triplek dan kayu! Tapi tetap saja kan! Aku bisa gagar otak kalau tertimpa itu! Ayolah kaki bergeraklah!

Ah iya, Sakura- _senpai_!

Aku menengok ke arah Sakura- _senpai_ sembari berusaha melangkahkan kakiku yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba terasa berat. Dia tampaknya juga _shock_ menyadari apa yang menanti kami di depan dan mengalami _syndrome_ kaki berat untuk melangkah! Kami tak boleh mati konyol seperti ini.

" _Se-senpai!_ " Aku meraih tangannya unuk menyadarkannya dan mencoba melangkah mudur.

Syukurlah Sakura- _senpai_ memiliki refleks yang bagus. Ia langsung dengan cepat menggenggam tanganku balik. Kami berbalik dan segera berlari menghindari jatuhnya background itu. Kami harus lar- Ah tidak! Kakiku terpeleset! Aku akan jatuuuh! Sial! Aku masih menggenggam tangan Sakura- _senpai_ , dia pun ikut jatuh bersamaku.

 _Aaaargghhh!_ Maafkan aku Sakura- _senpai._..

.

.

.

 _BRUK! BRUUK! BOOOM!_

 _._

 _._

Ku dengar suara keras benda menghantam lantai. _Background_ besar itu sepertinya telah jatuh. Rasa sakit yang kutunggu datang...

.

.

.

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Ku rasakan nyeri di pantat, pinggang, dan kakiku. Namun syukurlah setidaknya kami tidak jadi gagar otak.

Dengan perasaan lega aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat background itu jatuh tepat 10 cm di belakang kami. Nyaris!

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau baik – baik saja?" kata Naruto- _senpai_ dengan raut amat khawatir. Berdiri beberapa langkah di dekatku. Hanya beberapa langkah. Namun tak sekejap _sapphire-_ nya menatap ke arahku. Atensinya yang penuh kekhawatiran hanya tertuju pada gadis musim semi disampingku.

Aku hanya mampu tertegun menatap _Blue Sapphire-_ nya tanpa ia balik menatapku.

 _Ah,_ harusnya aku tahu kan, aku tak pernah terlihat olehnya. Tak pernah...

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Kini Sasuke- _senpai_ juga berdiri di depan Sakura- _senpai_. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Walau aku sepertinya melihat samar gurat kekhawatiran disana. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura- _senpai_ berniat membantunya berdiri. Hampir bersamaan dengan Naruto- _senpai_ yang melakukan hal serupa.

Sakura- _senpai_ meraih uluran tangan Sasuke- _senpai_ untuk berusaha berdiri. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Nyaris akan jatuh lagi jika saja Naruto- _senpai_ tidak menahan tubuhnya.

" _Aaauww_ ," pekik Sakura- _senpai_ kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir Sakura- _chan_. Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan meminta pengobatan. _Teme_ , kau bisa mengantarkannya kan?" kata Naruto- _senpai_.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke-senpai segera memapah Sakura- _senpai_ ke ruang kesehaan.

Ku sadari tatapan mata Naruto _-senpai_ tetap setia mengikuti mereke berdua saat mereka perlahan menjauh. Ada gurat sendu tak terdefinisikan terpancar di matanya.

Bagus! Tidak ada yang ingat bukan hanya ada satu korban disini. Ku rasakan mataku mulai memanas. Rasanya aku akan menangis. Entah itu karena rasa sakit di pinggang dan kakiku yang semakin menjadi atau kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang ingat aku juga terjatuh dan nyaris tertimpa _background_ disini.

Aku tersenyum masam. Berpikir bukankah nasib _invisible girl_ memang tak jarang ku terima. Siapa memangnya yang akan menyadari kehadiran seorang Hinata.

Mencoba tegar aku berusaha berdiri sendiri. _Auuww_ tapi sepertinya kakiku juga terkilir. _Fix_ , aku kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Naruto- _senpai_ sedikit terkesiap. Sudah sadar aku juga ada disini rupanya?

"HINATA!" teriak Karin berlari ke arahku. Dia segera membantuku berdiri dan menatap ku khawatir," _Ck_ , kau dan keseimabangan labilmu Hinata,"

" _Hey_ , ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya Karin. Tiba – tiba saja _background_ buat drama itu jatuh!" belaku tak terima. _Err_... tapi sepertinya keseimbangan labilku juga menyumbang masalah hingga aku dan Sakura- _senpai_ jatuh saat berlari.

"Ayo, ku antar ke ruang kesehatan, Hina-" kata Naruto- _senpai_ terpotong. Dia akan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku untuk membantuku tapi segera ditepis oleh Karin.

"Tak usah! Aku saja yang mengantar Hinata- _chan_! Kau urus saja Sakura- _senpai_ yang sangat kau khawatirkan itu!" kata Karin menatap Naruto- _senpai_ sengit. Aku curiga Karin melihat aku yang terlupakan begitu saja tadi.

Aku menurut saja saat Karin menggiringku menuju ruang Kesehatan. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto- _senpai_. Aku tak tahu ekspresinya seperti apa. Namun dia tidak mengejar kami.

Aku berusaha menahan pelupuk mataku yang semakin berair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Semburat jingga mulai menuruni cakrawala. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Rumahku memang tak terlalu jauh. Biasanya kadang aku menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki yang memakan waktu 20 menit. Namun bisa juga dengan menggunakan bus. Lumayan tak banyak berjalan kaki jika dengan bus. Megingat saat ini aku harus sedikit tertatih menahan sakit di pergelangan kakiku.

Karin sebenarnya bersikeras akan mengantarku. Namun aku menolaknya dengan tak kalah keras kepala. Sungguh aku tak mau semakin mengacaukan persiapan festival. Dia pasti sibuk sekali. Dua hari lagi sudah harus siap. Aku mengatakan Karin bahwa aku akan di antar Neji- _niisan_. _Hah_ , padalah Neji- _niisan_ sedang ada urusan dengan klub Judonya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu aku habis terjatuh (lagi) tadi. Kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menceramahiku (lagi).

 _TET. TET. TEEET... SRET!_

Jantungku nyaris saja rontok ketika sebuah sepeda dari arah belakang hampir saja menyerempetku untuk kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku. Masih mengatur deru nafas dan detak jantungku yang tak beraturan karena _shock_ aku kembali terkaget mengetahui siapa yang nangkring di atas sepeda.

 _TET. TET. TEEET..._

Dengan senyum lebar secerah mentarinya ia membunyikan kembali klakson sepedanya.

"Na-naruto- _se-senpai_! K-kau me-mmbuatku hampir ja-jantungan!"seruku

"Tenang, baru _hampir_ kan? Ayo, naik! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" katanya nyengir. Mengedikan kepala ke arah boncengan di belakangnya,"Kau beruntung aku baru saja menambah jok boncengan untuk sepedaku ini tadi pagi,"

"Ti-tidak usah, _senpai._ A-aku bisa pulang sendi- _AHH_!" ucapanku terpotong karena dengan seenaknya saja dia menarik lenganku hingga aku terduduk di jok belakang sepedanya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hinata!" Aku sudah setengah membuka mulut akan bicara tapi dia sudah menyambar cepat,"Dan jangan mengatakan kebohongan yang sama seperti yang kau katakan kepada sepupuku. Aku tahu hari ini Neji ada urusan dengan _club_ Judo-nya. Kenaikan tingkat para _kohainya_ atau apapun itu,"

 _Crap_! Aku lupa dia adalah teman baik Neji- _niisan_. Dengen sedikit menggerutu aku akhirnya menyerah dan memperbaiki letak dudukku di boncengan sepedanya.

"Pegangan, Hinata," ujarnya.

Aku langsung menurut dengan memegang bajunya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak melihat ekspresinya. Tapi aku merasa dia sedang tak bisa dibantah saat dia memanggil namaku lengkap tanpa embel – embel _chan_ seperti biasa.

Keheningan menyanding kami saat dia mengemudikan pelan sepedanya menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahku. Hening yang canggung. Aku bukan tipe orang yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku juga sedang tidak mempunyai topik untuk dibicarakan. Biasanya dia yang memulai obrolan. Namun kali ini dia hanya diam. _Hemm..._ tidak biasanya...

" _Ehm_ , keadaan kakimu gimana Hinata- _chan_?"

 _Ahh_ , akhirnya dia bicara.

"Ta-tak ada yang serius kok, _senpai!_ Hanya ke-keseleo sedikit. Istirahat sebentar juga besok pasti sudah sembuh,"

"Kau... tidak marah padaku kan Hinata-chan?" ujarnya hati – hati.

"Marah?" Aku tidak marah hanya sedikit sakit hati karena aku _invisible girl_ untukmu. "Ti-tidak. Kenapa _Senpai_ bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Kau seperti lebih dingin kepadaku setelah kejadian tadi,"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah," lirihku

" _Ck_ , benar – benar! Kejadian tadi sungguh membuatku hampir mati lemas. Tenang saja Hinta- _chan_! Aku sudah memarahi habis – habisan panitia yang bertugas menata _background_ drama itu. Harusnya kau melihatku memarahi mereka tadi. Hahaha, mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Wibawaku memang tiada duanya, hahaha,"

Dia tertawa terbahak - bahak. Namun aku tahu, ada yang aneh di dalam tawanya. Dia seperti memendam sesuatu. Dan benar saja dia mengentikan tawanya dengan cara aneh. Keheningan sesaat menyambut sebelum dia melanjutkan dengan nada muram.

"Aku ... aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kalian terlambat sedikit saja. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak melihat _background_ itu akan jatuh menimpanya,"

" ... " Aku tahu bukan aku yang dimaksud dengan kata ganti _'nya_ ' yang Naruto- _senpai_ maksud. Cengkeraman tanganku di bajunya menguat. Apakah aku benar – benar _invisible_ di matamu, Naruto- _kun_?

"Kau tahu, kakiku tiba – tiba tak bertenaga melihat dia akan tertimpa _background_ itu. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku-"

"Jadi, hanya Sakura- _senpai_ saja yang Senpai khawatirkan?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja sebelum sanggup ku cegah. Mataku mulai memanas. _Ugh!_ Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis!

" _Eh_? Tentu saja tidak Hinata- _chan_! Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu! Karin dan Neji akan bersekongkol membunuhku jika kau lecet sedikit saja padahal ada aku di dekatmu,"

"..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ya, kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku karena Karin dan Nejii-niisan.

"Tapi jangan pikir aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena ancaman Neji dan Karin lho yaaa! Aku tentu saja juga mencemaskanmu dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam-"

Aku mendongak menatap belakang kepalanya. Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Aku berharap aku bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"-karena kau adalah adikku yang paling manis. Hehehe,"

 _CRASHH!_

Kurasakan anak panah tak kasat mata menusuh jantungku. _Inner_ -ku kini sedang memegangi dada kirinya kesakitan.

"A-adik?

Kebas. Aku merasakan hatiku kebas saat bertanya gagap. Adik? Aku harap pendengaranku salah.

" _Yup_. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Aku adalah anak tunggal jadi dari dulu aku selalu ingin punya adik manis macam dirimu, Hinata- _chan_. Tapi lihat yang kudapat? Adik sepupu macam Karin yang bawel-"

"Tapi aku ingin lebih dari sekedar adik bagimu,"

Sepertinya aku mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih keras dan lebih kuat daripada yang aku maksudkan. Sungguh, aku bermaksud mengatakannya selirih mungkin.

Namun melihat Naruto- _senpai_ mengehentikan laju sepedanya tiba – tiba, sepertinya dia mendengarkan jelas kalimatku tadi.

Dia kini menopang sepedanya dengan satu kaki dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang menguatkan diri. Sudah kepalang basah. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku ..."

Teruskan! Ayo, katakan, Hinata! Seru _inner_ -ku menyemangatiku untuk meneruskan kalimatku.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Senpai_. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Simpan mawar yang ku beri_

 _Mungkin wanginya mengilhami_

 _Sudikah dirimu untuk kenali aku dulu?_

 _Sebelum kau ludahi aku_

 _Sebelum kau robek hatiku_

Aku mendongak dan memberanikan diriku menatap langsung ke dalam Blue Sapphire-nya saat mengatakan kalimat keramat itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Senpai. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu..."

Hening. Dia tampak terhenyak mendengar pengakuanku.

 _TES... TES... TES..._

Ah, hujan awal musim panas. Tetesan – tetesan hujan itu semakin deras. Aku dan dia masih terdiam di tempat. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk berteduh.

"Hinata, a-aku-"

Aku mengangkat tanganku mengehentikan kalimatnya. Tidak! Aku tak sanggup mendengar kalimat penolakannya sekarang.

"Aku tahu Naruto- _senpai_ menyukai Sakura- _senpai_. Aku tahu," aku mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Aku tak sanggup menatap matanya lebih lama lagi. Tanganku merogoh tas di pangkuanku untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Tapi perasaanku padamu juga tulus _Senpai_. Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi matamu sudah menghipnotisku semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tertarik jauh ke kedalaman matamu, _Senpai,_ "

Takut - takut aku mendongak menatapnya sambil mengulurkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Dia masih tertegun. Masih terdiam memandangi sesuatu yang ku ulurkan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

" _Haha_ , ini hiasan bunga mawar dari bool plastik bekas yang di buat panitia untuk pembukaan festival besok. Cantik kan?" Aku berusaha tersenyum sambil tetap mengulurkan bunga mawar plastik berwarna merah itu.

Dia menatap mawar plastik itu lama sebelum mengarahkan tatapannya ke dalam mataku langsung. Tatapannya dalam dan tak terbaca. Aku kembali terhipnotis. Mungkin itu alasannya tiba - tiba penyakit gagapku mendadak hilang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara begini banyak di depannya dan tanpa gagap.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan memejamkan mataku sejenak. Menghayati tetesan hujan yang menuruni kepalaku. Berharap menghilangkan daya magis tatapannya sehingga aku dapat meneruskan kalimatku.

"Aku tak bermaksud memaksakan perasaanmu padaku, Senpai. Sungguh. Aku hanya..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mencengkeram dada kiriku,

"Disini rasanya sesak, Senpai . . . . Sesak menahannya begitu lama. . . . Hanya dapat melihatmu dari jauh. Tapi aku sadar aku hanyalah _invisible girl_ di matamu. Meskipun begitu, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap, Senpai ? Sudikah Senpai kenali aku dulu ? Kenali aku sebagai seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang laki - laki. Bukan sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tak bisakah, Senpai?"

Aku menatap _Blue Sapphire_ -nya. Menikmati Tiap tetes hujan yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Dia tak juga berkata sepatah kata pun. Apakah pengakuanku membuat dia sebegitu _shock_ nya seperti ini?

Dengan keberanian entah darimana aku meraih tangannya dan meletakkan mawar plastik yang kini basah kuyup itu ke tangannya. Aku beranjak turun dari sepedanya.

"Se-sepertinya rumahku sudah dekat. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja, _Senpai_. Ka-kau tak perlu mengantarku," ucapku tanpa menatap matanya sebelum aku berlalu pergi.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri bertahan melawan hujan. Aku mempercepat jalanku meski harus tertatih menahan sakit. Aku belum sanggup untuk menatap matanya lagi.

Entahlah. Aku tak akan sanggup mendengar kata penolakan darinya sekarang. Mungkin itu hanya akan menunda hari eksekusiku saja. Hahaha, biarlah... Aku ingin kali ini saja aku membohongi diriku sendiri.

Bahwa dia benar – benar akan mempertimbangankan permintaanku. Namun kenyataan bahwa dia tak kunjung mengejarku, atau mencoba menahan kepergianku atau bahkan paling tidak memanggil namaku... Ku rasa aku memang _invisible girl_ untuknya.

Namun...

Bolehkah aku masih tetap berharap?

 _Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku_

 _Meski kau tak cinta kepadaku_

 _Beri sedikit waktu biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Konbanwa minna :D**

 **Maaf update telat hehehe...**

 **Maaf kalau disini Hinata tampak OOC karena nembak duluan. Hehehe, sengaja kok #ehh**

 **Pinginnya sih Hinata itu 'nggak sengaja' nembak karena udah gak tahan menahan sakit hatinya karena Naruto**

 **Tapi kayaknya kurang ya siksaan patah hatinya ? #dijyuukenHinata**

 **Tapi saya cukup puas dengan chap ini ... hahaha... entahlah... bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian minna? Review please? :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya makasih buat kemarin yang uda review, follow dan fav :D**

 **cc.** Aizen L sousuke, Fury F, , , Azu-chan NaruHina, Byakugan no Hime, Ayra Uzumaki, yudi, Nata NHL, dan yang lainnya :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.07.2015**

 **23.15 WIB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **hikarisyifaa**


	4. Chapter 4 Unconditionally

**.**

 ** _Your Eyes_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _dono_ _ever after_

 _Unconditionally song by_ Katy Perry- _san_

 _And oh yeah, the nice cover picture this fic is not mine, unfortunately_ _:(_

.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typos_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 3. Unconditionally_**

.

 _Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see?  
What's really on the inside  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

 _._

"...dan kami berharap _Konoha Gakuen Anniversary Festival_ kali ini bisa menjadi salah satu titik balik semangat juang kita. Semangat juang demi bakti kita kepada sekolah kita tercinta. Inilah ajang kita mengeluarkan seluruh potensi dan kreativitas kita demi nama harum _Konoha Gakuen_. _So finally... Last present from us before graduate from here... This is it... Konoha Gakuen Anniversary Festival_ !"

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana menyusul Sang Ketua OSIS mengakhiri sambutannya. Seperti biasa pidato yang berapi – api. Seperti biasa pula mataku tak pernah lepas menatapnya. Hanya saja kali ini aku memilih barisan paling belakang yang cukup tersembunyi. Berusaha sebisa mungkin tak tertangkap iris _Blue Sapphire_ -nya.

Semenjak hari itu aku memang agak menghindarinya. Tak membiarkan kami hanya berdua saja di satu tempat. Yang anehnya kesempatan itu banyak sekali bermunculan. Aku mencurigai adanya penyalahgunaan jabatan untuk sangat banyaknya kesempatan – kesempatan itu. Kesempatan yang dulu sangat ku perjuangkan tapi tidak kali ini. Bukannya aku takut atau membenci dirinya. Hanya saja ...

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Senpai. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu..."_

 _"_ _... Meskipun begitu, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap, Senpai ? Sudikah Senpai kenali aku dulu ? Kenali aku sebagai seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang laki - laki. Bukan sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tak bisakah, Senpai?"_

 _AAARRRGGHHHH!_ Tolong bunuh aku sekarang! Ingin sekali mengubur diri sendiri hidup – hidup jika aku mengingat kata – kataku dua hari lalu. BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG HINATA HYUUGA MEMBUAT PERNYATAAN CINTA SEFRONTAL ITU TANPA BERPIKIR PANJANG?! _God_ , tak kusangka ternyata diriku se-impulsif itu!

Karin bahkan terang – terangan melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar mendengar ceritaku keesokan harinya. Meskipun setelah itu dia langsung memelukku _over excited_ dan menyarankan menagih jawaban Naruto- _senpai_ sesegera mungkin. Kalau perlu tempeli dia kemana – mana seperti perangko mulai detik ini juga. Sungguh kebalikan dengan yang kulakukan sekarang. Membuat Karin mencak – mencak gemas tentu saja.

Apa boleh buat. Aku terlalu malu bahkan untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya. Aku juga belum siap mendengar jawabannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sekaligus hari terakhir festival dan sejauh ini aku selalu berhasil menghindari Naruto- _senpai_. Disamping karena festival ini memang menguras seluruh kesibukan,-Belum lagi kelasku yang penuh orang gila itu ngotot ingin menyulap kelas kami menjadi _Maid Caffe_ , kau tahu?! Dan aku sang Hinata yang punya kelainan tidak-bisa-berkata-tidak harus menjadi salah satu _Maid_! Untung hanya sebentar karena Karin segera menyelamatkanku dengan alasan rapat panitia festival- aku juga punya cara jitu menghindari berduaan dengannya.

"Nata- _chan_ , kau sudah selesai mengecek presensi stan tiap kelas?" tanya Kiba.

 _Yap_. Kiba adalah salah satu cara jitu yang aku bicarakan. Dia partner satu sie ku dalam kepanitiaan festival. Jika radarku menangkap situasi membahayakan, aku segera menyeret Kiba untuk menemaniku. Sehingga tak ada kesempatan Naruto- _senpai_ membicarakan hal di luar masalah festival. _Fufufu_...

Inuzuka Kiba adalah salah satu sahabat baikku, selain Karin tentu saja. Kami teman masa kecil karena kami bertetangga. _Yahh..._ walaupun di SMA ini aku lebih sering main dengan Karin saat butuh merumpikan hal – hal yang berbau tentang ' _woman_ '. _But still, He's my bestfriend_. Dia dan Shino-sahabat masa kecilku yang lain- seperti kakak laki – lakiku yang kedua dan ketiga. Dia tak tahu tentang perasaanku kepada Naruto- _senpai_. Meski aku curiga dia mencurigai sesuatu tentang hal itu.

" _Ehm_ , sepertinya ada lima kelas yang belum menyerahkan presensi pengunjung stan mereka. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menagihnya ke ketua kelas mereka. Kau mau menemaniku kan, Kiba- _kun_?" Aku melayangkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalanku. _Well_ , tagih menagih bukan keahlianku jujur saja.

Kiba yang melihat wajah melasku karena tahu alasannya pun terkekeh geli.

" _Haha_ , tentu Nata- _chan_! _Ck_ , kapan kau akan mandiri tanpa aku dan Shino heh?" Tangannya terulur mengacak poniku berantakan.

" _Cih_ , katakan saja kalau kau tak mau. Aku akan meminta Shino mene-"

" _Ehem!_ " Suara deheman tiba – tiba menginterupsi kalimatku.

Aku membeku. Se-sepertinya a-aku kenal suara ini.

"Bukankah kau harus mengecek perlengkapan untuk penutupan sebentar lagi, Kiba? Biar aku saja yang menemani Hinata ke para Ketua Kelas,"

Takut - takut aku melirik sang pemilik suara. Benar saja. Dia bersandar di pintu kelas dengan tangan besedekap tanpa senyuman. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Se-sepertinya aku dalam masalah.

" _Uhm._..." Kiba beberapa kali menoleh bergantian ke arahku dan Naruto- _senpai_ sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah _Senpai_. Aku akan segera ke Aula."

Kiba mengacak pelan poniku sekali lagi dan sedikit mencondongkan kepala ke telingaku untuk berbisik.

" _Sorry_ Nata- _chan_ , sepertinya kali ini aku tak bisa jadi perisaimu. _Hehe_... _Ganbatte nee_!"

 _GLEK!_ Aku susah payah meneguk ludah. _Huwaaaa_ Kiba-kun jahaaaat!

 _Ugh_ keheningan yang canggung. Bisa jelas ku rasakan tatapan intensnya me- _rontgen_ diriku.

" _A-ano_ , se-sepe-per-ti-tinya a-aku ha-harus pergi ju-juga ke aula. Sa-sampai ju-jumpa, _Se-senpai_ ,"

Dengan tergesa aku merapikan berkas di tanganku dan segera beranjak pergi. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku berhasil melewatinya yang masih saja diam. Sedikit la-

 _GREP_

Sebuah tangan menahan lenganku. Menghentikan langkahku seketika.

" _Se_ - _senpai_?" lirihku menoleh ke belakang. Berusaha tidak menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku, Hinata? Kita harus bicara,"

"A-aku tidak me-menghindari _Sen_ - _senpai_. Ha-hanya saja a-aku... _Well_ , a-akhir ini aku me-memang sedang sibuk. Setelah i-ini aku juga harus menemui para ke-ketua kelas. Jadi bisakah kita bicaranya be-besok saja, _Se_ - _senpai_?"

Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di lenganku. Namun gagal. Dia malah menyeretku-nyaris harfiah- menuju parkiran sekolah.

" _Ck_ , bagaimana mungkin kesibukan anak buah mengalahkan kesibukan Ketua OSIS-nya, _hm_?" ujarnya terdengar setengah galak setengah geli.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Bahkan demi kau aku membawa motor lamaku ke sekolah, kau tahu?"

Benar saja. Kami sudah berada di samping sebuah _Ducati_ merah jingga milik Naruto- _senpai_ yang sangan jarang sekali dia bawa ke sekolah. Dia lebih sering menggunakan sepedanya.

Dia menyodorkan sebuah helm ke arahku setelah dirinya sendiri naik dan memakai helm.

"Ki-kita mau ke-kemana? Lagipula tasku masih-"

"Tenanglah, Ketua OSIS-mu ini punya banyak anak buah," Jawabnya tak nyambung. Apa hubungan dia punya banyak anak buah dan tasku masih di sekolah?

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hinata," panggilnya penuh peringatan.

Aku meneguh ludah," Ba-baiklah, _Senpai_ ,"

Dengan enggan aku menerima helm darinya dan melangkahkan kakiku menaiki _Ducati_ sialan ini. _Ups_ maaf! Hyuuga tidak boleh mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" ulangku tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

Kami berdua berada di sebuah _caffe_ di dekat sekolah. _Latte_ di depannya tak tersentuh karena dia lebih tertarik me _rontgen_ ku dengan _Blue Sapphire_ miliknya. Sedangkan aku memilih mengaduk – aduk gugup _Vanilla Ice Cream_ di depanku demi menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau tak menginginkan jawaban dariku, Hinata- _chan_?"

 _Oh_ , ' _chan_ ' itu sudah kembali lagi rupanya. " _Uhmm..."_ Ingin _sih_. Tapi kalau itu sebuah ' _No'_ _nggak_ jadi _aja_ _deh_ , terimakasih.

Dia menghela nafas mendapati aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Hhh_ , baru kali ini aku tahu orang yang di tembak mengejar – ngejar orang yang menembaknya untuk memberikan jawaban," ujarnya setengah geli setengah pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memaksa memberikan jawaban?" gumamku yang ternyata terdengar olehnya.

"Kau adalah adik dari salah satu sahabat baikku, Hinata. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Aku tahu begitu menyakitkannya menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang engkau sukai. Aku tak mau menggantungmu dari perasaan tak pasti seperti itu,"

Adik? Jadi beneran ' _No_ ' _nih_?

"Berhenti," lirihku. Berhenti melihatku hanya sebagai seorang adik!

Aku memberanikan diri mendongak menatapnya.

"A-apakah aku tak boleh me-menyukaimu, _Senpai_?"

Dia menatapku dalam.

"Aku menyukai orang lain, Hinata. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau tahu siapa yang aku sukai. Tapi dugaanmu benar. Orang yang aku sukai adalah Sakura- _chan_. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak kami masih kecil,"

 _DEG_

Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata membetot jantungku dari dalam.

" _Haha_ , memang sih Sakura- _chan_ menyukai Sasuke- _teme_. Dia sangat menyukai Sasuke malah. Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba merebut hatinya, selalu ada di sisinya saat ia kesepian, menghiburnya saat ia sedih, tapi tetap Sakura- _chan_ tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Dia tak pernah menatap ke arahku," kata Naruto- _senpai_ , tersenyum sendu.

"Lalu kenapa, _Senpai_?" kataku menatap _Blue Sapphire_ -nya dalam, "Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan cinta menyakitkan seperti itu?"

Naruto- _senpai_ menggelang pelan. Masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya tapi nihil. Sekeras apa pun aku berpaling darinya perasaan ini tak mau hilang. _Still,I'd throw my hand on a blade for her._ Tak ada yang bisa menyerat perasaan ini pergi dariku,"

"Begitu pun denganku, _Senpai_ ," Aku berhenti sejenak menatap matanya," Tak ada yang bisa menyerat pergi perasaanku padamu,"

.

 _Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are all worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you  
I love you_

.

Naruto- _senpai_ terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun aku pun tak peduli. Dadaku sudah sesak dari tadi.

" _Me too, Senpai. I'd catch a grenade for you. So, why not you try me,?_ Mari kita coba saja. Perasaan siapa yang menang dan bertahan dan siapa yang menyerah kalah. _Why dont you try open your heart for me_. Jadilah kekasihku, Naruto- _senpai_!"

 _Cep!_

Hening.

1 detik.

3 detik.

7 detik.

.

.

.

 _AARRRRGHHHH!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _, BAKA_ HINATA?! APAKAH KAU BARU SAJA MENEMBAKNYA UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA?! Teriak _Inner_ -ku melempariku dengan kursi – kursi _caffe._

 _Hiks...Hiks..._ A-aku tidak ta-tahu. Mulutku bergerak sendiri sebelum bisa ku cegah.

" _Pppfft... Hahaha_ ," tawa Naruto- _senpai_ memegangi perutnya.

 _Blush!_ Aku menunduk menahan malu. _Oh_ siapa saja, bunuh aku sekarang!

"Baiklah, aku bersedia,"

 _Ehh?_

Aku mendongak. Naruto- _senpai_ sedang bertumpu dengan salah satu tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Tersenyum lebar secerah mentari. _Blue Sapphire_ -nya bersinar memukauku. Membuatku terhipnotis lagi lagi dan lagi.

" _Ehm_ , maksudku bagaimana kalau kita simulasikan dulu?"

"Si-simulasi?"

"Jujur, aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu sebesar yang kau berikan padaku. Aku juga tak janji bisa melupakan begitu saja perasaanku pada Sakura- _chan_. Tapi aku akan mencoba. Aku akan berusaha membalas perasaanmu. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, bagaimana kalau kita jalani dulu 'Masa Percobaan Pacaran'? Dan seperti katamu kita akan lihat perasaan siapa yang akan menang? Perasaanku pada Sakura- _chan_ atau perasaanmu padaku. Bagaimana?" ujarnya masih tersenyum lebar.

A-apakah a-aku bermimpi? Simulasi atau Masa Percobaan atau apapun itu aku tak peduli asalkan aku bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto- _senpai_. Kyaaa~

"A-aku mau. A-aku mau, _Senpai_ ," jawabku tergagap.

 _Oh_ ku harap aku tak akan pingsan saking bahagianya. Apalagi saat ku rasakan tangan Naruto- _senpai_ terulur mengacak poniku pelan.

.

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart  
Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Nanana_ ~

Tiada henti – hentinya aku bersenandung ria. Padahal seminggu sudah berlalu. Namun senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Nyaris membuat semua orang terdekatku menyerngit bingung dengan sikapku yang agak _out of character_ ini.

Karin bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku untuk mengecek suhu tubuh sambil searching nama psikiater terkenal di Konoha _city_. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah aku masih waras atau tidak.

 _Hehe_. Aku tak peduli. Yang pasti seminggu ini adalah seminggu paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Aku jadi kekasih Naruto- _senpai_.

 _Kyaaa~_

Aku senang sekali waktu kebersamaan kami kini makin banyak. Dia selalu mengantarku pulang. Semakin sering menelpon untuk mengobrol dan mengirimiku pesan. Entah itu via sms, email, atau hanya sekedar stiker - stiker lucu _Line_. _Bento_ buatanku selalu ia terima dengan senyum lebar secerah mentari. Tak lupa acakan pelan di poniku yang membuatku ber- _blushing_ ria.

Apakah aku sudah selangkah lebih maju memenangkan perasaannya?

Aku segera menggeleng - gelengkan kepala mengusir lamunanku. Berdiri menunggu di dekat gerbang memang rawan membuat pikiranku melantur kemana – mana.

 _Sigh,_ aku melirik sekali lagi jam yang tertera di pergelangan tanganku. Setengah jam sudah berlalu selagi aku menunggu Naruto- _senpai_. Kami memang berjanji pulang bersama lagi hari ini. Dia memintaku menunggunya sebentar karena ada sedikit urusan OSIS yang harus di urusnya.

Aku lagi - lagi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan aku akan pulang bersama Naruto- _senpai_ lagi. Kalau aku beruntung mungkin dia akan mengajakku ke festival musim panas nanti malam. _Ah_ lebih baik aku samperin langsung saja ke Sekretariat OSIS sambil membawakan minuman dingin untuknya. _Aha_! Itu adalah ide _brilliant_. Aku pun melangkah dengan riang menuju kantin. Tak akan menyangka sebelumnya bahwa aku akan kembali terhempas ke bumi setelah terbang setinggi ini.

Aku membeku menatap pemandangan di depanku. Aku meremas kuat - kuat jus kaleng yang baru saja aku beli di kantin. Berharap dengan begitu aku bisa mencegah air mataku jatuh.

Aku melihat Naruto- _senpai_ dan Sakura- _senpai_ dari jendela sekretariat OSIS. Hanya berdua.

Mereka tampak sedang berbicara serius. Aku tak begitu bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang di tunjukan Naruto- _senpai_ karena posisinya yang agak sedikit membelakangiku.

Haruskah aku menghampiri mereka? Apakah aku akan mengganggu jika aku kesana? Atau harusnya aku memang kesana untuk mengganggu? Bukankah aku pacar Naruto- _senpai_?

 _Ah_ , aku lupa. Aku hanya pacar simulasi.

 _Inner_ -ku meringis miris-

 _DEG!_

-dan semakin teriris saat ku lihat sepasang lengan tan menarik gadis di depannya mendekat. Mendekap gadis musim semi itu erat.

 _TES_

Aku berbalik dan menghapus air mataku cepat. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus bertahan. Bukankah aku sendiri yang berujar akan mengadu perasaanku dengannya. Aku harusnya tahu ini tak akan mudah.

 _TES TES_

 _Ugh_ , air mataku tak mau berhenti. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh.

Tenang, _Senpai_. Aku belum menyerah.

Tapi. . .

Setidaknya beri aku waku untuk menyambung hatiku yang patah ini dulu.

Ku rogoh _handphone_ di kantongku untuk mengirim pesan singkat. Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan acara pulang bersama kami.

.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

" _Niisan_ , aku kan sudah bilang aku _nggak_ mau ikut. Aku lagi _nggak mood_ ikut _matsuri_ macam ini!" gerutuku sambil menghentak - hentakan _yukata_ ungu ini. Salah satu _yukata_ favoritku sebenarnya. Warna dasar ungu muda dengan corak lili - lili putih yang cantik. Tapi sesayang apapun aku pada _yukata_ ini aku tetap rela kok menghentak - hentakannya jika sedang _bad mood_ maksimal. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

" _Ck_ , sudahlah ikut saja. Daripada kau menyendiri menggalau ria di kamarmu itu sambil menangis,"

"Si-siapa yang galau sambil me-menangis?"

 _Crap_! Darimana Neji- _niisan_ tahu aku menangis? _Oh_ , ku harap mataku tidak bengkak. Lagipula sejak kapan Neji- _niisan_ jadi serewel ini _sih_. Tiba - tiba memaksaku memakai _yukata_ cantik dan menyeretku ikut dengannya ke festival _Tanabata_. Alasannya karena dia sendirian dan perlu teman jalan. Katanya. Tapi aku tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, _neesan_. Tak rugi juga kok kalau ikut. Kita jadi bisa lihat teman kencan Neji- _niisan_. Ku dengar mereka janjian disini, _hihi_ ," ujar Hanabi terkikik, " _Ah_ , sepertinya aku melihat Ayame- _chan_! Ayame- _chan_! Ayame- _chan_!" tambahnya sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan kepada seseorang di depan sana.

" _Hey_ , Hanabi, tunggu jangan lari - lari di keramaian!" seru Neji- _niisan_ berusaha menyusul Hanabi yang kini tengah berlari – lari kecil sambil mencincing _yukata_ biru mudanya.

Teman kencan? _Great!_ Ternyata Neji-niisan _beneran_ berbohong kepadaku. Sendirian apanya?! Dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku pasti. _Ck_ , awas saja nanti Neji _baka-_

 _DUK!_

"Ah, ma-maaf. Maaf. _Hontou ni sumimasen_ ," ujarku membungkuk 90° sangat menyesal.

 _Are – are_ , Hinata kau membuat masalah lagi. Karena terlalu sibuk mengumpat dan menghentak – hentakan kaki kesal, aku berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan. Alhasil aku pun menabrak seseorang di depanku.

Aku beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf dan menutup mataku ketakutan. Semoga orang itu tidak marah.

" _Hehe_ , kau masih tetap ceroboh seperti biasanya ya, Hinata- _chan_ ," suara _baritone_ semerdu beludru menyapa pendengaranku.

Aku melotot kaget melihat orang di depanku.

"Na-naruto- _senpai_ ,"

"Kau harus melihat ke depan saat berjalan Hinata- _chan_ ," katanya dengan senyum secerah mentari favoritku. Tangannya terulur ke depan dan mencubit pipi kananku.

" _Aaauww_ , Sakit _Senpai_!" protesku cemberut. _Emang_ dia pikir pipiku pipi macam apa. Setelah dia menghancurkan hatiku kini dia ingin menghancurkan pipiku _huh_?

" _Hahaha_ , kalau terus cemberut nanti cantiknya hilang _lho_. Daripada cemberut _wanna join with me, hime_?"

Aku melongo dengan tidak elit menatap tangannya yang terulur ke depan.

A-apa pi-pikiran kalian sama dengan denganku? Apakah dia sedang menunggu uluran tanganku menyambutnya?

" _Ck_ , kau lama sekali, Hinata- _chan,_ "

Sebelum aku bisa merespon lebih jauh dia sudah menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Akhirnya kami menyusuri jalanan festival sambil berpegangan tangan.

Hangat dan besar. Aku tak tahu kalau telapak tangan laki – laki bisa sebesar dan sehangat ini. Namun bukannya tidak nyaman. Sangat nyaman dan hangat. Kehangatannya menjalar dari tanganku menuju ke leher terus ke wajahku. Ku rasa wajahku sudah sewarna kepiting rebus saat ini.

Diam – diam aku melirik ke arahnya. Menatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum dari samping. Dia memakai kaos _orange_ berlengan pendek dan _jumper_ tanpa lengan berwarna hitam-jingga. Terlihat sangat tampan.

Tiba – tiba saja tanpa peringatan dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatap mataku. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar. Aku tak kuasa memalingkan wajah. Terlalu terkunci di kedalaman matanya. Dan gemuruh ramai suasana festival serasa terdengar dari tempat nun jauh disana. Hingga hanya ada aku dan dia disini. Hanya aku dan dia.

.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 4. End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Aihh, akhirnya update juga. Apakah kalian menunggu - nunggu fic ini? #plak /Tidak ada yang menunggu baka!**

 **Oh ya, Taqabballahu minna wa minkum Shiyamanaa wa shiyamakum**

 **Happy Eid 1436 H**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin :)**

 **Aku juga cukup puas dgn chap ini apalagi scene Naruhina di caffe. Aih~**

 **Hehe, tapi kayaknya rasa romance nya kurang ya?**

 **Kebanyakan Hurt nya kah? Kagak kan? hahaha**

 **Semoga tetap fic rasa romance, tanpa drama.. hahaha...**

 **Tapi jujur saya susah bikin romance yang fluffy2 gitu deh, minta sarannya ya minna~**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, follow, fav, n mereview**

 **maaf tidak saya jawab via pm hehe tapi jgn kapok mereview yaa, saya sedang belajar bikin fic yang berkualitas dgn tata bahasa yg bagus**

 **krn seperti yang kalian baca tata bahasa n diksi saya kurang sekali, hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wah-wah Hinata-hime nembak duluan? Hinata gk OOC kok, kan klo sudah besar dia(Hinata) memang sudah berani- :** Syukur deh kalau Hinata-nya tidak OOC :D walau saya merasa sedikit sih, hihi, apalagi kata2 inner-nya yg hyperaktif. hehe tapi emang saya sengaja kok. hahaha

 **wkwkwk ngenes adik-kakak zone** : Hihi ya nih, Naruto mah gitu orangnya,

 **Nande? Harus To be continued? Lanjut aja deh... :')** : Siap

 **aku suka cerita ini dan aku yakin yg dipikirkan Naruto adalah Hinata walau masih belum jelas juga sih apa jawaban Naruto** : Makasih. Udah tahu kan jawaban Naruto apa. hehe .

 **puas bgt rasa'a dichp ini hina bisa jujur ttg perasaannya. penasaran apa ya yg akan dilakukan naru?** : saya juga puas kok kmren. apalgi skrg. hehe. udah tau yg akan dilakukan narukan ? hehe

 **Hiks :') naru oh naru sadarlah kau nak :v Semangat thor aku menunggu :v salam manis:** Noh, Naru-chan ayo lekas sadar. hehe

 **Nyut bnaget :') kokora juga ikut sakit hati liat naru-kun gk begitu perhatian sama my himee** : hehe, skrg gmn ? dia udah perhatian ke hime kan . dikit. hihihi

 **Wah puncaknya nih, semoga cepet dilanjut . Penasaran banget . Kira kira bakal sadar gk si narutonya? Argh frustasi ama naruto gk pekak -3-** : masih akan ada yg lebih puncak setelah ini. hehehe... tunggu tgl mainnya...

 **Hinata-chan sabar banget :'u entar buat Naruto-kun sadar yak thor bikin tuh cemburu kalo hinatanya deket cowok lain tapi jangan cemburu yang pasaran-** : hehe, ehm... bikin Naruto cemburu yg gak pasaran yaa? ehmm #mikir

 **Suka bannget sama hinata yang terus terang gini :)** : asek. asek.. Tuh Hinata chan ada yg suka ma kamu #lambai2 ke Hinata

 **Ahah si narutonya bener banget dah, tega amat hinata gk disadarin juga ada dikejadian jatuh itu :v gemes sendiri** : mari kita balaskan dendam hinata

 **Hinata akhirnya jujur dngan prasaan sendiri . Lnjut?** : akhirnya... hehe. Siap!

 **Gk OOC kok masih wajar, akhirnya jujur ama perasaanya ya. Ak suka penulisan author buat cerita :) cepet updtae, semangat** : Terimakasih~ Syukur kagak OOC . sebisa mungkin saya memang meminimalkan OOC

 **Semangat nextnya :D ceritanya bener bener menarik** : Makasih Muach :*

 **Hinatanya akhirnya jujur sama perasaanya dan gk dipendem** : Hinata sudah capek jd stalker 1 thn lebih sih... hehe

 **Weeee, Hinata akhirnya ngungkapin perasaannya ke Naruto! Walaah, terus gimana nih reaksinya Naruto? Sikap dia ke Hinata ... akankah berubah? Huaaa.. pasti nanti bakal ada canggung-canggung gitu, ya? Aduuh, jadi penasaran sama kelanjutannya** : nah, sudah tahu kelanjutannya kan? hehe... masih penasaran? hehe

.

.

 **cc.** **_Byakugan no Hime_ , _, Fury F, Azarya senju, yudi, Nata Chan, piruka15, NHLSya, Kuru Hitsuwa, NNaomiH, XsiguraNH, Hikari24x, ElU, Tomoehsjsa, Guest, Azu-chan NaruHina,_ etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See ya soon~**

 **:D**

 **Sign,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hikarisyifaa**

 **25.07.2015**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 You

.

Kami masih berjalan dalam diam. Ku langkahkan kakiku sambil menatap punggungnya dari belakang. _Ah,_ baru ku sadari punggungnya tampak begitu tegap dari sini. Apakah aku akan punya kesempatan untuk menatap punggungnya dari dekat seperti ini lagi nanti?

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Salah satu tempat favoritku menikmati Sang Jingga yang meredup sebenarnya. Atau paling tidak hingga beberapa detik lalu. Aku tak yakin nantinya tempat ini akan masih bisa menjadi favoritku lagi.

Tak akan bisa. Bila mulai detik ini perasaan bahagia melihat sakura bersemi akan digantikan dengan perasaan hampa melihat raut menyesal yang ia layangkan untukku.

Tak akan bisa. Bila mulai detik ini perasaan hangat mendengar burung berkicauan di sekitar taman akan digantikan perasaan perih mendengar tiap tutur katanya untukku.

"...Maaf... Maafkan aku, Hinata..." lirihnya menunduk. Menangkupkan wajah sedihnya pada kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

 _You ..._ _  
_ _You turn my whole life so blue  
Drowning me so deep, I just can't reach myself again_

 _You ...  
Successfully tore my heart  
Now it's only pieces_ _  
_ _Nothing left but pieces of you_

Diam. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Your Eyes_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _dono_ _ever after_

 _You song by_ Ten 2 Five

 _And oh yeah, the nice cover picture this fic is not mine_ _J_ _hehe_

.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typos_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 5. You_**

.

" _Apakah ia belum datang juga, Hinata? Aneh, padahal setahuku dia sudah pergi dari tadi._ Ck _, tak kusangka_ baka _sepupuku itu berani – beraninya mengajak Hinata-chanku kencan._ Cih _!_ "

" _Haha_ , sudahlah, Karin- _chan_! Kau kan tahu ini _moment_ yang sudah lama ku tunggu – tunggu. Apakah kau tak akan turut berbahagia untukku?"

Ku dengar Karin menghela nafas di seberang ponsel sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada mendadak serius. Mengobrol dengan Karin via telepon disaat membunuh waktu menunggu Naruto di stasiun, tempat janjian kami untuk kencan perdana, adalah pedang bermata dua. Disatu sisi memang berguna dan menghibur. Namun disisi lain kalau Karin sudah berubah ke mode serius seperti ini... _Yaah_ , sebentar lagi kau akan tahu maksudku.

 _"_ _Kau tahu benar, aku tak suka ide ini, Hinata. Benar – benar tak suka. Hentikan permainan konyol kalian tentang simulasi pacaran atau apalah itu!"_

"Bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk berjuang mendapatkan seseorang yang aku suka?" kataku setengah menggerutu.

 _"_ Hah, _memang_ sih _. Tapi tidak dengan menmpatkan hati rapuhmu dalam bahaya seperti ini, Hinata,"_

"Hati rapuh?!" gerutuku tak terima yang diabaikan Karin.

 _"_ _Aku mengenalmu. Dan percayalah aku lebih dari sekedar kenal dengan sepupu kuningku itu, Hinata. Meski terkesan bodoh,_ yaaah _dia memang bodoh_ sih _, tapi dia tipe setia yang keras kepala. Dia tak mudah untuk menambatkan hatinya. Sekali ia_ deep fallen to someone _, dia tak akan mudah berpaling. Dan aku yakin dia belum melupakan si Senpai_ pinky _jelek itu_ ," Karin menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan _,"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka, Hinata,"_

Aku tahu Karin. Aku tahu. Tapi-

Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk mendapati Naruto- _senpai_ yang berlari menuju ke arahku. Dia tersenyum secerah mentari sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya ceria ke arahku.

-aku tak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Cinta ini terlalu indah. Meski semu sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nah_ , kau ingin naik apa nih untuk yang pertama kali, Hinata- _chan_?"

" _Uhm..."_

" _Aih_ , enaknya apa ya? Bianglala? Tidak, tidak. Kita simpan wahana romantis itu untuk yang terakhir kali. _Uhm—"_

"Ehm, apa kau marah, Hinata- _chan_? Sekali lagi maaf ya aku telat banget tadi. _Gomenasai_!"

 _Eh_? Sepertinya Naruto- _senpai_ salah mengira bahwa aku terdiam karena marah padanya. Padahal aku hanya sedang bingung memilih wahana.

" _Ah_ , ti-tidak kok, _Senpai_. Aku tidak marah. Aku juga tak tepat waktu tadi. Jadi, aku hanya menunggu sebentar," ujarku sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah jika dia tahu bahwa aku bahkan datang 30 menit lebih awal untuk menunggunya yang terlambat hingga 1 jam 37 menit. _E,e..._ Aku tidak terlihat merajuk kan hingga mengingat detil keterlambatannya?

"Ngomong – ngomong kenapa _Senpai_ terlambat tadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" _E,e..._ Aku... " Dia memalingkan wajah agak canggung," Aku sebenarnya bangun kesiangan tadi. _Hehe, gomen_ , Hinata- _chan_!" Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan. Mem- _pose_ permohonan ampun tingkat dewa.

" _Iie_ , bukan masalah besar kok, _Senpai_. Aku tak marah. Aku tadi hanya sedang bingung enaknya kita naik wahana apa dulu ya? _Senpai_ , ingin naik apa dulu?"

"Bener _nih_ , terserah aku _nih_ mau naik apa?" ujar Naruto- _senpai_ mengerling ke arahku dengan _smirk_ mencurigakan.

"I...iya," ujarku agak ragu. Kenapa perasaanku tiba – tiba jadi tak enak ya?

.

.

.

" _WAAAAAA! KYAAAAAA!"_

" _UWOOOO_! ASYYIIIKKK KAN HINATA- _CHAAAN! WAAAA_ "

"ASYIK APANYA _SENPAIIII! KYAAAA_!"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

.

.

" _Huuueek! Uhuk! Uhuk_!"

" _E,e..._ Kau baik – baik saja kan, Hinata- _chan_?"

Aku menoleh sengit ke arah Naruto- _senpai_. Baik – baik saja dia bilang?! Setelah memaksaku menaiki _Roller Coster_ sialan itu?! _Ups, sorry_. Hyuuga tidak boleh mengumpat.

Dia terkekeh pelan sambil menyodorkan sebotol air dingin ke arahku yang sedang berjongkok tidak elit. Yup. Kalian tidak salah baca. Salah satu elit Hyuuga sedang berjongkok tidak elit karena didera rasa mual (nyaris) ingin muntah.

Aku menerima botol itu dan meminumnya dan terus menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Berharap dengan begitu Naruto- _senpai_ dapat mendengar jeritan hatiku.

 _Huwaaaa ! Kau jahat Senpai! Aku kan paling tidak tahan dengan wahana – wahana ekstrim macam itu! Naik Kora – Kora aja aku nyaris pingsan! Huwaa Hiks Hiks..._

Namun nampaknya Naruto- _senpai_ (sengaja) salah mengerti kode dariku. Dia lagi – lagi terkekeh, kali ini lebih keras. _Ck!_ Aku memasang mode kesal yang malah memancing gelak tawanya.

" _Aih,_ jangan marah donk, Hinata- _chan_! Katanya udah _gedhe_ , masa naik _Roller_ _Coster_ gak berani? Mau lanjut gak nih? Kita belum ke wahana _Tornado_ yang nggak kalah seru _lho_! Berani?"

"A-aku berani kok... Hanya saja... _uhm..."_ gagapku bingung yang lagi – lagi sukses mengundang tawa Naruto- _senpai_.

 _Ck,_ sepertinya bahagia benar _senpai_ tersayangku yang satu itu hari ini! Tapi tunggu dulu tunggu dulu... Sepertinya aku punya ide cemerlang. Berani dia bilang? Mari kita buktikan siapa yang penakut sebenarnya!

"Aku be-berani kok naik To-tornado! Bahkan kalau itu sendirian!"seruku menghentikan tawanya.

" _Really?_ " ujar Naruto- _senpai_ dengan senyum mengejek, "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri begitu, Hinata- _chan_ ,"

" _Ugh!_ Baiklah, aku akan menaiki Tornado itu sendirian jika Naruto- _senpai_ berani ke wahana pilihanku yang satu itu! Gimana?"

"Aku adalah orang pemberani Hinata- _chan_! Aku tak takut pada apapun! Sebutkan saja wahana apa itu! Kecil!"

" _Really?_ " ujarku dengan senyum menggoda. Lihat pembalasanku Naruto- _senpai_!

 _Khu...khu...khu..._ -Ah maaf! Tadi innerku yang sedang tertawa devil.

"Tentu saja! Seorang Uzumaki tak akan pernah menarik kata – katanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _WAAAAA_! ADA RO-ROKUROKUBI!"

" _WAAAA!_! MAAF _KUCHISAKE ONNA-SAN A_ KU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGGANGGU"

" _KYAAAA_ JANGAN PEGANG – PEGANG KAKIKU _YOKAI_ JELEK!"

" _WAAA_! HINATAA- _CHAAAAN_! TOLOOOONG AKUUUUU! ADA SADAKO!"

.

.

.

Dan seperti itulah jeritan Naruto- _senpai_ saat kami ada di 'wahana' usulanku. Rumah Hantu.

Jangan remehkan aku yang penah jadi _stalker_ -nya selama satu tahun lebih. _Ck,_ fakta kecil bahwa Naruto- _senpai_ takut pada hal – hal berbau _yokai_ dan sebagainya tentu tak akan luput dari pengamatanku.

 _Aih_ , tapi sedikit kasihan juga _sih_ melihatnya begitu ketakutan di dalam rumah hantu tadi. Dia bahkan sampai memeluk erat lengan kananku saking takutnya. Untung aku yang ber- _blushing_ tingkat dewi tak sampai pingsan karena bisa sedekat itu dengannya.

"Ma...maaf ya, _Senpai_! Kau... baik – baik saja kan?" tanyaku.

" _Ck_ , kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja Hinata- _chan_! Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menertawakanku karena ketakutan hanya karena para hantu abal – abal itu!"

Aku yang tak bisa lagi menahan geli pun tertawa pelan. Hal itu membuat Naruto- _senpai_ semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan bersedekap membelakangiku. Sepertinya dia sedang merajuk.

" _Hehe, gomen ne_ , Naruto- _senpai_. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakan _senpai_ kok. Setiap manusia punya hal yang ditakutinya. _Yah_ , seperti aku yang juga anti dengan wahana – wahana mengerikan bikin mual yang kata _Senpai_ seru itu. Bagiku _Senpai_ tetap pe-pemberani _kok_ ,"

Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan nada semakin lirih. Apa – apaan itu? ' _Bagiku Senpai tetap pe-pemberani'_. Kesambet apa aku bisa mengatakan hal macam itu?!

" _Hehe_ , benarkah Hinata- _chan_? Bagimu aku tetap pemberani?"

" _Uhm_ ," gumamku meng-iya-kan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

" _Hahaha_ , baiklah. Kita nggak jadi naik Tornado! Hari ini kita naik yang aman – aman saja. Aman untukku dan aman untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Aku memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap mata samudranya. Seketika aku tersenyum. Lebih karena refleks akibat menatap _Sapphire_ -nya dari dekat daripada sebagai jawaban 'iya' untuk pertanyaannya.

" _Well, next. Do yo like Ice Cream_ , Hinata- _chan_?"

.

.

.

Setelah itu kami berdua melanjutkan acara berkeliling keliling Konoha _Land_. Tentunya tanpa ada hal – hal berbau wahana ekstrim dan berbumbu horor. Semua _'zona aman'_ kami kunjungi tanpa lelah. Mulai dari Rumah boneka hingga Kora – Kora (untuk yang ini dengan sedikit rayuan maut ala Naruto- _senpai_ tentunya).

Kini kami sedang antre untuk wahana terakhir. _Ferris Wheel_. Waktu sudah sangat sore. Meski suasananya masih terang benderang. Efek musim panas yang waktu siangnya lebih lama daripada waktu malam. Hingga jam 5 sore belum ada tanda – tanda matahari terbit.

Tak terasa sudah berjam – jam kami mengelilingi tempat ini. Aku terus menerus tersenyum penuh bahagia mengingat ini pertama kalinya kami menghabiskan waktu berdua begitu lama dan begitu dekat. _Aih_ , bahkan aku nyaris menutup wajahku karena malu (lagi) bila mengingat perlakuan manis Naruto- _senpai_ saat makan siang tadi. Dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian dia menyeka remah makanan yang belepotan di ujung bibirku. _Kyaaaa~_

"Selanjutnya!" suara petugas yang memanggil kami untuk maju menaiki bianglala membuyarkan lamunanku.

" _Aah.._ Ba-baik," ujarku gugup. Ya. Aku gugup membayangkan berdua saja dengan Naruto- _senpai_ di kotak sempit Bianglala. _Ugh!_ Aku tak boleh gugup! Tenang Hinata! Tenang Hinata! Ini demi impian _scene_ romantismu bersama Naruto- _sen_ -

" _Se_ - _senpai_?" Aku menoleh penuh tanya ke arah Naruto- _senpai_ yang ternyata tertinggal di belakangku. Dia masih berdiri di tempat antre tadi dengan wajah menunduk memandangi ponselnya.

" _Senpai_? Kau tak masuk?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Namun dia masih bergeming memandangi ponselnya. Aku melihat tangannya sedikit bergetar.

" _Hey_ , anak muda! Jangan menghalangi antrian! Kau mau naik tidak?!" seru petugas Bianglala tak sabar.

" _Se_ - _senpai_ , kau baik – baik saja? Ayo, masuk! Kau menghambat antrian, _Senpai_!" ujarku. Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Apakah ada yang tidak beres? Kenapa rautnya cemas sekali?

Dia mendongak menatap langsung ke dalam mataku. Tatapannya penuh penyesalan yang membuat hatiku seperti disayat. Dan kata – kata berikutnya yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat hatiku mencelos.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Hinata!" ujarnya.

Aku membeku di tempatku.

"Maaf, Hinata! Aku harus pergi! Sakura- _chan_ dalam keadaan yang tak baik! Dia membutuhkanku. Aku... Aku harus kesana!" serunya sambil berjalan mundur. Menatapku meminta pengertian dariku.

"Ta-tapi, _Senpai_... Aku-" Aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku. Tepatnya aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Karena dia sudah berbalik cepat dan berlari menjauh.

' _Tapi, Senpai... Aku... Bagaimana denganku? Aku juga dalam keadaan baik tanpamu. Kumohon! Kumohon jangan pergi!'_ lirih batinku yang tak akan mungkin di dengar olehnya. Dia terus berlari menjauh. Semakin mengecil lalu hilang di telan keramaian.

 _You did it again  
You did hurt my heart_

 _I don't know how many times_

 _You ..._ _  
_ _I don't know what to say_ _  
_ _You've made me so desperately in love_ _  
_ _And now you let me down_ _  
_ _You said you'd never lie again  
You said this time would be so right_ _  
_ _But then I found you were lying there by her side_

" _Ehm_ , nona, apakah kau ingin tetap naik?" tanya petugas dengan nada sedikit melembut. Mungkin dia iba melihatku ditinggal sang kekasih dan harus menaiki bianglala romantis ini sendirian.

Aku tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk.

 _Aahh_ , mungkin menaiki bianglala ini bisa sedikit menghiburku. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Melihat laut di kejauhan sana yang berkilau di terpa sinar matahari.

Aku hanya perlu bersabar seperti biasanya kan? Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Naruto- _senpai_ akan kembali ke sisiku lagi.

Iya kan?

Kan?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hinata,"

Panggilan Neji- _niisan_ sedikit menyentakku yang sedang terpaku di depan jendela kamar. Menatap Sang Jingga yang semakin memerah menuju peraduannya.

" _Ah, Niisan_ mengagetkanku! Ada apa? Kenapa _Niisan_ tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sih?" ujarku sedikit merajuk. Biasanya Neji- _niisan_ akan membalas dengan kekehan kecil andalannya. Namun kali ini dia hanya menatapku datar penuh arti. Apa ini? Kenapa mode serius begini?

"Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ada di teras,"

Naruto? Tidak biasanya dia mengunjungiku malam – malam begini. Apakah dia kesini untuk meminta maaf tentang kejadian tadi di Konohan _Land?_ _Wah_ , kemajuan ini. Dia secepat ini datang meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya," ujarku sambil mengambil kardigan unguku.

"Hinata," panggil Neji- _niisan_ lagi. Aku menoleh menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, kau selalu bisa bercerita apapun padaku, Hinata. Aku memang bukan Kakak kandungmu. Tapi kau adalah sepupu tersayang yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?"

Meski aku bingung mengapa tiba – tiba Neji- _niisan_ berubah sangat sentimentil dan mengucapkan hal _absurd_ macam itu, aku tetap membalasnya dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Aku tahu _, Niisan,_ Aku juga menyayangimu. Terima kasih,"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba tersenyum saat menemuinya yang sedang menunggu di teras. Mencoba berbasa – basi sedikit dengan menanyakan apakah ia tak takut pada ayahku malam – malam begini bertamu ke rumah untuk menemuiku. Dan dengan jenaka dia menjawab bahwa ini belum terlalu malam, buktinya matahari baru akan terbenam. Biasa efek musim panas.

Dia memang tersenyum lebar. Namun aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan senyum itu. Sorot matanya yang sendu begitu dalam menatapku. Dan entah kenapa tiba – tiba aku merasa takut.

Mengapa? Mengapa aku merasa dia seperti akan mengakhiri hubungan ini? Apakah itu benar Naruto _-kun_?

Dia mengajakku untuk berjalan – jalan di taman menikmati matahari terbenam. Katanya dia sudah meminta izin Neji untuk itu jadi aku tak perlu khawatir.

Kami masih berjalan dalam diam. Ku langkahkan kakiku sambil menatap punggungnya dari belakang. _Ah,_ baru ku sadari punggungnya tampak begitu tegap dari sini. Apakah aku akan punya kesempatan untuk menatap punggungnya dari dekat seperti ini lagi nanti?

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Salah satu tempat favoritku menikmati Sang Jingga yang meredup sebenarnya. Atau paling tidak hingga beberapa detik lalu. Aku punya firasat tempat ini tak akan jadi tempat favoritku lagi.

Kami berdua berdiri di dekat pohon _mapple_ yang menghijau rindang. Masih menikmati sunyi yang menyanding kami. Aku terus menancapkan atensiku pada dua anak kecil di depanku yang sedang membuat istana pasir dengan sekop dan ember kecil. Aku menolak menatap balik Naruto- _senpai_ yang ku tahu kini sedang menatapku.

Aku takut mengartikan sorot menyesal dan penuh permintaan maaf di matanya. Aku takut jika firasatku benar.

" _Senpai_ ingin berbicara apa?" tanyaku pelan. Dengan kaku aku memberanikan diri menoleh menatapnya. Dia menatap wajahku sendu.

"Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, Hinata."

Aku tercekat.

"Kenapa?" aku mendengar diriku sendiri berucap lirih.

"Aku tak bisa. Sakura saat ini sedang kondisi labil. Keluarganya sedang bermasalah. Dan permasalahnnya dengan _Teme_ membuatnya semakin labil. Sekarang dia sedang berada di titik nadirnya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya. Dia membutuhkanku Hinata,"

Suaranya yang sendu menyayatku serasa terdengar dari tempat yang jauh.

"Kami sebentar lagi akan menempuh Ujian Nasional Kelulusan. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan labil seperti itu. Walau terlihat kuat sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang rapuh. Biarkan aku disisinya, Hinata"

Kebas. Aku merasa hatiku kebas. Sesak. Aku merasa sesak.

 _You frustated me with this love_ _  
_ _I've been trying to understand_ _  
_ _You know I'm trying I'm trying_

"...Maaf... Maafkan aku, Hinata..." lirihnya menunduk. Dia terduduk di bangku taman di belakang kami. Menangkupkan wajah sedihnya pada kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

Aku tak menangis. Aku tak bisa. Entahlah. Seseuatu telah hilang di diriku walau aku tak yakin apa itu. Aku menatap tak fokus pemandangan di depanku. Dia yang tampak sangat menyesal terus menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Pandanganku kosong.

Aku mati rasa. Bahkan ketika Naruto- _senpai_ memelukku erat sesudahnya aku tak merasakan apa pun. Aku tetap diam. Hanya menurut patuh saat dengan lembut Naruto- _senpai_ menggandeng tanganku untuk mengantarku pulang.

Aku mati rasa.

 _You ..._ _  
_ _You turn my whole life so blue  
Drowning me so deep, I just can't reach myself again  
You ...  
Successfully tore my heart  
Now it's only pieces_ _  
_ _Nothing left but pieces of you_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Rokurokubi : hantu berleher panjang**

 **Yokai : hantu/ makhluk astral**

 **Kuchisake onna : hantu bermulut robek**

 **sadako : hantu jepan berambut panjang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hai, hai, minna... ogenkidesuka?_ ^^ Lama kita tidak jumpa?

Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Hahaha... maaf kelamaan update hahaha #plak

Semoga masih belum bosan untuk mengikuti jalan ceritanya. Yah walau konfliknya udah biasa sih, sengaja sebenarnya, hehe, pinginnya emang yang ringan2 n _fluffy fluffy_ gitu deh, tapi kayaknya kebanyakan hurtnya ya? hahaha... pinginnya fic ini gak bnyak chap, 5 chap tamat. tapi kok malah keterusan ya? atau ditamatin di chap ini aja ? gimana? #dibakarfansnaruhina

bercanda. tapi ini udah mau tamat kok. kemungkinan 2-3 chap lagi tamat. enaknya chap depan pakai lagu apa ya? ehmm #mode berfikir

HAHA, silahkan layangkan kritik dan saran di kolom review :D

mau nge-flame tentang tata bahasa atau plot juga boleh. saya menerima dengan senang hati demi perbaikan tulisan saya.

Nggak sabar namatin fic ini. Soalnya lagi pingin buat fic yang agak berat, drama drama picisan mirip sinetron dgn konflik berat kayaknya seru tuh. Kemungkinan pairingnya OTP kesukaan saya ShikaTema atau Crackpair kesukaan saya SasuHina... Hehehe, ada yg punya ide?

Well, daripada banyak cincong

terimakasih buat yang sudah review, fav, follow chap lalu...

 **IndigoRasengan23, Azu-chan NaruHina, Byakugan no Hime, Fury F,**

yudi: ini udah lanjut. wah puas ya kmren udah jadian? tapi sekarang putus tuh. gimana donk?

nenma : semoga makin penasaran :)

hqhqhq : semangat juga. wah hinatanya patah hati tuh. semoga masih gemes sama dia. hehehe

SilentReader 91 : ini sudah lanjut Senpai! Semoga makin greget ma Naruto :)

serta silent reader lainnya :)

.

.

.

 _Arigatou gozaimasu minna ~~~_

 _Mind to Review again?_

.

.

.

 **+Extra.**

.

 _DUAR DUAR DUAR!_

Suara hanabi yang gemerlap di langit sana lagi - lagi memukauku. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menghadiri festival musim panas dan melihat kembang api. Kami sudah sering pergi bersama. Aku, Teme, dan Sakura-chan.

Yap. Kami yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil sering melihat hanabi di festival musim panas bersama. Namun belum pernah kusadari bahwa pertunjukan hanabi bisa seindah ini.

Indah sekali.

Rambut indigonya yang sehalus sutera di sanggulnya ke atas dengan tusuk rambut berwarna ungu. Beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari sanggul dan mengalun indah menuruni bahunya. Terlihat sangat natural. Pipinya yang merah merona. Matanya berbinar - binar bahagia. Belum lagi lehernya jenjang terlihat-

'HEY, HEY _, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN NARUTO UZUMAKI?! JANGAN BERPIKIRAN YANG TIDAK TIDAK! BUKANNYA KAU TADI MEMBICARAKAN KEMBANG API?!'_ rutukku dalam hati sambil mengarahkan kembali tatapanku ke depan. Namun lagi - lagi leherku tak tahan untuk menoleh kekiri. Memandangi makhluk indah di sampingku.

" _Senpai_?" Bibirnya yang merah merekah bergerak - gerak lembut.

" _Senpai_ , kau masih hidup?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Ku lihat dia sedang melambai - lambaikan tangan di depanku. _Oh, shit_! Apakah aku baru saja melamun lagi? Pasti tampangku terlihat konyol di depannya!

" _Ah, hehe_ , ti-tidak apa - apa kok Hinata- _chan_. _Ha-hanab_ i! Ya! _Hanabi_ -nya indah sekali ya Hinata- _chan_!" Kenapa gagap Hinata pindah ke diriku? Apakah gagap itu menular?

"Yup. Indah sekali. Aku selalu suka dengan _Hanabi_! Adikku punya nama Hanabi juga karena permintaan dariku lho, _Senpai_! Hehe... Waa Lihat Naruto- _senpai!_ _hanabi_ -nya mulai lagi!"

Dan aku tertegun menatapnya. Dia yang sedang tertawa pelan dan menunjuk - nujuk girang _hanabi_ di atas sana tampak bersinar berwarna - warni. Kadang merah, hijau atau kuning. Aku terus saja menatapnya dengan _background hanabi_ yang bermekaran di langit sana.

Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Begitu dekat hingga bisa kulihat ada gambar bunga lavender di tusuk rambutnya. Dia terkesiap dan menoleh kaget. _Damn!_ Matanya kini sejajar denganku. Ku lihat dia mengerjap - kerjapkan matanya lucu. Pipinya semakin merah seperti tomat matang kesukaan Teme. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipinya yang memerah itu.

CUP

 _Haha_ , bahkan matanya yang membelalak kaget tampak lucu.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucap lirih di telinganya,

"Kau mau kencan denganku minggu depan, Hinata?"

Dia membuka mulutnya beberapa kali tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia masih _shock_! Apakah aku keterlaluan. _Ugh_! Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu! Semoga dia tidak pingsan. Bisa - bisa aku di bunuh Neji nanti!

Aku mengacak pelan poninya sambil tertawa. Hangat. Hatiku menghangat aneh yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Namun bukannya tidak nyaman. Hangat yang nyaman.

Bisakah perasaan ini terus ku rasakan?

Aku harap aku bisa terus merasakannya.

.

.

.

 **Spoiler: Next: Naruto's PoV**

.

.

.

Jaa~


	6. Chapter 6 The Hardest Word

"Akhir – akhir ini kau terlalu sering menjarah tempat tidurku, Naruto,"

"Dan sejak kapan atap sekolah kau patenkan menjadi kasur pribadimu?"

" _Hah, mendokusei,"_ ujarnya menendang – nendang pelan kakiku. Kode agar aku sedikit bergeser dari posisi tidurku saat ini. Sedikit menggerutu aku menurutinya dan berbagi tempat berbaring nan teduh ini. Terik matahari di musim panas memang tidak main – main panasnya.

"..."

"..."

"Cepat katakan, Shika,"

"Apa maksudmu?" gumamnya dengan nada malas khasnya. Masih pura – pura tidak tahu rupanya.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Cepat katakan,"

" _Heh_ , percaya diri sekali kau. Apa kau membuat masalah lagi sehingga aku harus menceramahimu seperti biasa?"

" _Tsk_ ,"

"Aku tak akan berkomentar apa pun tentang keputusan yang kau buat. Ini hidupmu. Kau tahu siapa yang benar – benar kau inginkan berada di sisimu. Bukankah kau yakin selama ini kau mencintai Sakura? Tidak ada alasan untuk risau, kalau begitu."

"Aku tahu, Shika. Hanya saja—"

"—Kau merasa kasihan padanya? Jangan bodoh! Kau lebih tahu dariku bahwa dia itu _kuat_. Dan yang terpenting, walau aku pribadi merasa ini belum cukup tapi melihat kau lumayan babak belur dihajar Neji setelah kau mencampakannya, aku rasa ini cukup setimpal,"

"Sialan kau, Shikamaru!"

 _It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Your Eyes_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 _Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word song by_ Blue

 _And oh yeah, the nice cover picture this fic is not mine, gomen_

.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typos_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 6._ _Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word_**

.

Aku tak ingat kapan tepatnya kami pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin di salah satu acara yang diselenggarakan OSIS di sekolah. Atau mungkin saat Karin mengajaknya main ke rumah. Entahlah, aku memang buruk dalam hal mengingat.

Yang aku tahu, sadar – sadar aku telah mengagumi matanya. Saat itu bahkan kami belum resmi berkenalan. Aku tahu namanya tentu saja.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Karin sering kali menyebut namanya saat bercerita. Mengherankan, sepupu urakan macam Karin mampu berteman baik dengan Hyuuga kalem satu itu.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa berkawan baik dengan seorang Neji Hyuuga—si _Tsundere_ yang ternyata _Siscon_ akut—membuatku mau tak mau mengetahui eksistensi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Membuatku meragukan kebenaran teori genetika karena mengetahui manusia _stoic_ macam Sadako-Neji ternyata satu gen dengan makhluk _ehem_ -manis- _ehem_ seperti Hinata.

Entah kenapa Hinata selalu mampu menggugah rasa heran dan penasaran di diriku.

Hinata, seorang yang penuh perhatian dan ceroboh disaat yang bersamaan.

Tak terhitung jumlahnya aku terkekeh geli mengamati dari jauh dia yang tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berjalan. Atau saat dia terantuk sesuatu di kepalanya. Bahkan dia pernah hampir jatuh di tangga rumahku. Kali ini aku tak hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Aku bersyukur aku mempunyai refleks yang bagus sehingga dapat tepat waktu menolongnya. Karin dengan senang hati membunuhku jika dia sampai kenapa – napa. Meski itu bukan kesalahanku sekalipun. Percayalah.

Sepertinya itu adalah interaksi resmi pertama kami. Apakah kami sempat berkenalan secara resmi? _Uhm_ , entahlah aku tak begitu ingat. _Haha..._ Yang pasti kami semakin dekat sejak saat itu.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Pemberani dan penakut disaat yang sama. Selalu nampak tenang walau terkadang begitu impulsif. Selalu mengalah meski bukan berarti dia mudah menyerah. Seolah semua di dirinya adalah kumpulan paradoks. Menggelitik rasa penasaranku terhadapnya.

Namun kalian salah jika beranggapan itu adalah misteri terbesar yang ada di dirinya.

Manik _Violet Amethyst_ miliknya adalah misteri utama yang selalu menggelitikku. Menggoda untuk dipecahkan. Tak pernah gagal aku tertegun hingga berjuta kali ketika memandang matanya. Hingga tanpa sadar aku selalu berusaha untuk dapat memandang netranya selama yang aku bisa. _Yahh_ maksudku selama itu dapat dianggap waktu yang wajar untuk menatap mata seseorang. _Kheh_ , semoga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Jangan sekalipun kalian bertanya apa arti Hinata untukku! Lidah dan otakku selalu tiba – tiba kehilangan _chemistry_ -nya. Apakah wajar menganggap adik sahabat baikmu itu sebagai adik sendiri? Meski belum terlalu lama kenal?

Aku harap wajar. Karena aku tak tahu alasan apalagi yang mampu menjelaskan perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan hangat tak biasa tiap aku melihat senyumnya. Perasaan nyaman aneh tiap aku mendengar suara gugupnya.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu aku tidak menyukainya. Maksudku, aku menyukainya tentu saja. Namun bukan menyukai yang seperti itu— _Arrgg_! Kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Aku tahu aku menyukai Sakura- _chan_. Sangat. Sedari dulu. Tanpa syarat. Meski dia tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Meski aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain. Sahabatku sendiri lebih tepatnya. Namun aku tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan Sakura- _chan_. Tidak, selama Sakura belum melontarkan penolakan dari mulutnya sendiri terhadap pernyataan cintaku. Ya, Sakura- _chan_ tahu aku menyukainya. Aku telah menyatakan perasaanku dan memintanya hanya berpaling kepadaku. Namun saat itu dia hanya meneteskan air mata dan memelukku. Dia tak menerimaku. Namun itu tak bisa dianggap penolakan juga kan?

Apakah dia terlihat jahat? Tidak, aku tahu dia melakukannya lantaran tidak tega untuk menolak dan melihatku hancur. Dia sadar akan arti dirinya di hidupku. Dia adalah satu – satunya cahaya yang menuntunku disaat – saat tergelapku dulu. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Namun aku juga tahu rasa sayang miliknya tak seperti miliku untuknya. Dia mencintai Sasuke. _Kheh_ , aku tahu aku ini bebal dan keras kepala. Jadi tak usah repot – repot menasehatiku. Namun selama Sasuke- _teme_ juga tak memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Sakura- _chan_. Diriku yang bebal ini masih punya kesempatan kan?

Dan akhirnya kami bertiga pun berputar – putar dalam lingkaran cinta tak pasti yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_ chan _. Tak bisakah kau berhenti menatap ke arah Sasuke dan berpaling hanya kepadaku. Hanya aku! Tak lelahkah kau menunggunya?"_

 _Sakura hanya terdiam menatapku dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Perlahan dia mengikis jarak dan memelukku hangat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Dia hanya terisak dan berucap lirih._

 _"_ _Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Kenapa kita bertiga berputar – putar pada cinta seperti ini?"_

 _Aku terdiam membiarkannya menangis hingga puas baru mengantarnya pulang._

 _Dan disinilah aku. Termenung menatap jendela kamarnya. Perlahan tanganku merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel_ orange _-ku. Nyaris tanpa berfikir aku memencet sebuah nomor._

 _"Mo-moshi- mo-moshi," Sebuah suara terbata mengalun merdu di telingaku. Err, apakah aku baru saja memencet nomor Hinata?_

 _"Ah, moshi - moshi, Hinata-chan! Apakah aku mengganggumu jika aku menelpon sekarang?" ujarku ceria segera menguasai diri._ Ah _, mungkin menelpon Hinata bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya mendengar suaranya bisa memberikan perasaan nyaman yang menyenangkan._

 _"_ A-ano _... Ada apa_ Sen _\- ma-maksudku Na-naruto-_ kun _menelpon?"_

Nah, _aku harus menjawab apa?_

 _"Apakah aku hanya boleh menelponmu jika itu terkait persiapan festival saja?"_

 _"Eh? Te-tentu saja tidak. Ha-hanya saja ...a-aku..."_

 _"Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan aku ingin mendengar suaramu," Kurasakan belitan menyakitkan di dadaku mengendur perlahan. "Ah, bukan. Aku_ **butuh** _mendengar suaramu," aku tersenyum menikmati perasaan nyaman yang aneh ini. Aneh. Tapi menyenangkan._

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku kira cukup untuk rapat OSIS kita kali ini. Sebentar lagi masa jabatan kita memang akan berakhir tapi bukan berati kita tidak memberikan yang terbaik disaat – saat terakhir. _Oh ya_ , Sasuke apakah MPK sudah memberitahu jadwal kampanye untuk kandidat Ketua OSIS yang baru?" ujarku menatap seseorang di sebelah kananku.

" _Hn_. Mereka bilang baru saja mengirimkannya ke email OSIS. Mereka bilang akan memulai mensosialisasikannya mulai minggu depan ke seluruh siswa Konoha _Gakuen_ ,"

"Bagus. Meski aku mencintai kalian semua dan kalian sangat mencintaiku tentu saja tapi aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera demisioner- _ttebayo_! _Hahaha.._.." tawaku lebar, yang tentu saja langsung dihadiahi pandangan _sweatdrop_ oleh para anak buahku. _Hahaha..._

 _Tok...Tok...Tok..._

"Permisi,"

—dan tawa bahagiaku terhenti seketika mendengar alunan merdu yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Leherku tiba – tiba jadi kaku tak bisa menoleh. Sial! Kenapa pintunya harus berada di belakangku?!

"Hinata!"

"Hinata- _chan_?"

Dua suara dengan intonasi yang berbeda terdengar. Satu dengan intonasi datar tapi penuh tanya milik Neji. Dan satunya milik Karin yang kelewat riang.

" _Eh, err._. A-apa aku me-menggangu?"

"Tidak, rapat kami sudah selesai kok. Tenang saja," ujarku menoleh kepadanya, setelah berhasil menguasai diri dan menggerakan leherku tentu saja. Aku berusaha menatap matanya—yang tak dibalas olehnya. Cahaya yang dulu selalu memancar dari manik _Violet Amethys_ -nya tak ku lihat. _Ah_ , aku ingat sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian hari ' _itu'_ maniknya memang tampak tak bercahaya. Hampa dan kosong.

Sejak kejadian itu dia—tak seperti dugaanku—bersikap biasa. Maksudku terlalu biasa. Dia tak menghindariku seperti dulu setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya. _Yaah_ dia memang membatasi interaksinya denganku. Tapi tidak terang – terangan menghindariku seperti dulu. Dia masih menyapaku jika bertemu. Sedikit tersenyum hambar dan berlaku terlalu sopan saat berbicara—yang hanya sepatah dua patah kata— padaku.

Ini salah. Aku meraa ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Aku tak yakin apa itu. Namun kini aku tahu salah satu yang hilang. Cahaya di iris _Violet Amethyst_ -nya yang indah sudah tak ada lagi.

"Syukurlah. _Err_ , bo-bolehkah aku berbicara de-dengan Su-suigetsu- _senpai_ sebentar? A-ada yang ingin a-aku serahkan," ujarnya, lagi – lagi dengan senyum hambar.

" _Eh_ , aku? _Ah_ , aku ingat. Kau orang yang— _Aih,_ kenapa harus sebentar, selamanya pun aku rela bila bersamamu, _Sweety_ dan kita bisa—AUWWW! APA MASALAHMU NEJI?!" ujar Suigetsu melotot kearah Neji yang melemparinya dengan penghapus papan tulis. _Good Job_ Neji!

"Awas kau macam – macam dengannya, Hiu!"

" _Cih,_ "

—Dan rasanya aku jadi ingin melemparinya dengan sesuatu juga saat dia malah sengaja merangkul pundak Hinata dan mengajaknya keluar. Melihat Hinata bersemu setelahnya membuatku— _Arrghh!_ Ada apa denganku?

 _What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there?_

.

.

.

Aku tak akan berbohong bahwa pernyataan cinta Hinata beberapa waktu lalu tidak menggetarkan hatiku. Bahkan bunga plastik yang ia berikan untukku saat itu masih kujaga. Tersimpan rapi di laci meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku masih mengingat dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyurku saat itu.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Senpai. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu..."_

 _Aku tertegun mendengar tiap kata yang terucap di bibirnya. Apa katanya tadi? Menyukaiku? Apakah harus ada hati yang tersakiti lagi? Maaf Hinata tapi aku—_

 _"Aku tahu Naruto-senpai menyukai Sakura-senpai. Aku tahu"_

 _Dia menunduk dalam tak berani memandangku. Meski begitu aku tahu dia serius. Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimatnya tanpa terbata._

 _"Tapi perasaanku padamu juga tulus, Senpai. Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi matamu sudah menghipnotisku semenjak kita pertama kali sadar aku sudah tertarik jauh ke kedalaman matamu, Senpai,"_

 _Tiba – tiba dia mendongak dan menatap langsung ke dalam mataku. Iris Violet-nya menatapku nyalang dan penuh tekad. Dalam hati aku merutuki kebodohanku yang masih belum mampu mengucap sepatah kata pun. Bahkan saat perlahan dia menyodorkan sebuah bunga plastik berwarna merah ke arahku, aku masih terdiam. Apakah dia bermaksud memberikan bunga ini untukku?_

 _"Haha, ini hiasan bunga mawar dari botol plastik bekas yang di buat panitia untuk pembukaan festival besok. Cantik kan?" Dia tersenyum. Dan Entah kenapa senyumnya terasa membetot jantungku._

 _"Aku tak bermaksud memaksakan perasaanmu padaku,_ Senpai. _Sungguh. Aku hanya—" Dia berhenti sejenak menghela nafas panjang dan mencengkeram dada kirinya. "Disini rasanya sesak,_ Senpai _. Sesak menahannya begitu lama. Hanya dapat melihatmu dari jauh. Tapi aku sadar aku hanyalah_ invisible girl _di matamu. Meskipun begitu, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap,_ Senpai _? Sudikah_ Senpai _kenali aku dulu ? Kenali aku sebagai seorang wanita yang menyukai seorang laki - laki. Bukan sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tak bisakah,_ Senpai _?"_

 _Aku begitu terpana dengan tatapan matanya. Suaranya berputar berulang – ulang di dalam kepalaku seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Aku membeku di tempat. Bahkan tak menyadari saat dia meraih tanganku dan meletakkan mawar plastik itu di tanganku. Aku masih saja terdiam terpana._

 _Saat aku tersentak sadar, dia sudah tak ada lagi di depanku. Ku lihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh tampak begitu rapuh. Ku rasakan dorongan absurd untuk berlari memeluknya. Namun bahkan lidahku terlalu kelu untuk sekedar memanggil namanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sampai kapan kau mau disana Karin? _Ck_ , cepat katakan apa maumu! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku!" ujarku kesal kepada makhluk satu yang dengan PD-nya tidur di kasur orang dan bernyanyi – nyanyi cempreng. Padahal sang pemilik kamar sedang serius belajar demi masa depan. _Tsah..._

"Kau mengusir sepupu cantikmu ini, Naruto?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada maunya. Tidak mungkin kau mau berkunjung ke kamarku kalau—HEY! KAU MENYAKITI KEPALA TAMPANKU, BAKA!"

Sialan memang sepupuku satu itu! Berani – beraninya dia melemparkan sebuah buku ke kakak sepupunya.

" _Arrgghhh!"_ Dia tiba – tiba berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak – acak surai merahnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memukulmu! Kalau bukan karena Hinata yang melarangku, kau pasti sudah mati di tanganku, Naruto! Berani – beraninya kau membuat Hinata menangis! Aku kan sudah bilang berulang kali kepadamu, jangan pernah bermain – main dengan perasaannya! Kalau kau belum sanggup melepaskan Sakura, buat apa kau menerima perasaan Hinata, hah?!"

Aku terdiam tak mampu membalas ucapan marah Karin. Aku tak bermaksud memainkan perasaan Hinata. Sungguh. Hanya saja ...

 _"_ Me too, Senpai. I'd catch a grenade for you. So, why not you try me? _Mari kita coba saja. Perasaan siapa yang menang dan bertahan dan siapa yang menyerah kalah._ Why dont you try open your heart for me _. Jadilah kekasihku, Naruto-_ senpai! _"_

Ucapannya yang penuh tekad dan sinar matanya yang bersinar mengebor ke dalam mataku mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum dan menyerah kalah padanya. Saat itu terpikir olehku bahwa mungkin dia bisa. Bisa memalingkan cintaku hanya untuknya.

"Berapa lama dia menangis? Apakah... apakah dia baik – baik saja?" tanyaku nyaris dengan suara tercekat.

"Menurutmu?!" balas Karin semakin melotot ke arahku. "Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu. _Tuh_ , di dalam buku yang ku lempar tadi. Ini semua salahmu kalau dia sampai tak kembali!"

Aku mengambil buku yang tadi dilempar Karin ke arahku. Ada selembar kertas yang terselip di dalamnya. Kedua mataku membola seiring aku membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Aku harap kau akan menyesal telah mencampakan gadis sebaik Hinata,"

Dan dengan suara bedebam keras Karin meninggalkanku sendiri.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ayolah, Neji-_ niisan _rayulah Hinata-_ chan _untukku. Ajak dia ke Festival nanti malam!"_

 _"_ Ck _, sudah ku bilang dia tidak mau, Naruto. Dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. Dan apa –apaan panggilan 'Neji-_ niisan _' itu?! Kau membuatku geli!"_

 _Aku hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi raut kesalnya._

 _"_ Hehe, _siapa tahu di masa depan kau akan menjadi_ niisan _-ku, Neji. Jadi apa salahnya latihan dari sekarang?_ Hahha..."

 _"_ Cih _, aku tak akan membiarkannya! Kenapa tak kau sendiri yang mengajaknya pergi ke festival? Aku punya janji dengan Tenten, tahu!"_

 _"_ _Sepertinya dia sedang tidak dalam_ mood _bertemu denganku. Dari tadi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku," ujarku sendu._

 _Aku tahu mengapa dia tidak menjawab panggilan dariku. Dan semua ini salahku. Aku lagi – lagi menyakiti hatinya. Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk belajar menyukainya dan melupakan Sakura_ -chan _. Namun aku masih belum sanggup. Bahkan saat Sakura-_ chan _datang ke hadapanku dengan berderai air mata, tanpa ragu aku memeluknya hangat dan menghapus air matanya. Mengucapkan kata – kata penghibur bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Bahwa akan selalu ada aku disisinya. Ya tanpa ragu. Meski saat itu dari sudut mataku aku melihat seorang gadis berhelain indigo tengah menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan terluka dan berderai air mata. Hatiku mencelos. Namun aku tetap bergeming._

 _Neji sepertinya mengerti kegundahan hatiku karena detik selanjutnya dia menghela nafas kalah berucap setuju meski dengan nada tak rela._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengajaknya ke Festival_ Tanabata _. Pastikan kau bertemu dengannya secara_ 'kebetulan' _dan ajak dia bersenang – senang sebagai permintaan maafmu. Jangan lupa untuk memulangkannya dengan selamat tanpa kurang atau lebih apapun!"_

 _"_ _Sip! Tenang saja! Kau hanya perlu mengajaknya kesana. Selebihnya serahkan kepadaku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Daftar Siswa Pertukaran Pelajar Konoha Gakuen :

1\. ...

...

 **2.** **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Tujuan : Suna Kokou, Sunagakure**

3\. ...

Jadi, ini alasan tadi siang Hinata menemui Suigetsu. Harusnya aku bisa menduganya. Buat apalagi dia menemui Ketua bidang Eksternal-ku di OSIS kalau bukan untuk mengajukan diri sebagai siswa Siswa Pertukaran Pelajar? Suigetsu memang dimintai tolong oleh guru untuk mendata murid – murid yang mengajukan diri untuk Pertukaran Pelajar. Sebegitu tak inginnya kau bertemu denganku, Hinata? Apakah luka yang ku berikan kepadamu terlalu dalam?

 _What do I do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

.

.

.

 _"Selanjutnya!" suara petugas memanggil kami untuk maju menaiki bianglala. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Hinata ternyata benar – benar menyenangkan. Walau terbesit rasa cemas di hatiku. Aku meningalkan Sakura-_ chan _sendirian dirumah tadi pagi dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa dengannya._

 _"Aah.. Ba-baik," ucap gadis disebelahku gugup. Aku terkekeh dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Benar dugaanku, rona merah tipis yang manis merambat di pipinya. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku untuk mengamatinya lebih intens sambil tersenyum. Ah, dia memang man—_

Drrt...Drrrt...Drrrrrrrrt...

 _Ada SMS masuk. Aku membukanya dan terpaku seketika. Berulang kali aku membaca kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya tak percaya._

 _"_ _Senpai? Kau tak masuk?"_

 _"Hey, anak muda! Jangan menghalangi antrian! Kau mau naik tidak?!" seru petugas Bianglala tak sabar._

 _Aku tak menggubris mereka. Aku terlalu_ shock _dengan apa yang ku baca._

 _._

 ** _From: Cherry-chan_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf, Naruto. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Ayahku pulang dengan wanita jalang itu. Mereka meneriaki ibu dan memukulinya. Aku tak bisa melindungi Ibu, Naruto. Aku tak berguna. Maaf. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke. Katakan aku akan tetap mencintainya meski dia telah menolakku._**

 ** _Aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Bye."_**

 _._

 _Sa-sakura? A-apa maksudnya ini? Apakah dia bermkasud untuk—_

 _"Sakura-_ chan _, Hinata!" Aku mendongak menatap Hinata dan berjalan mundur menjauhinya, "Maaf, Hinata! Aku harus pergi! Sakura-chan dalam keadaan yang tak baik! Dia membutuhkanku. Aku... Aku harus kesana!"_

 _Aku segera berlari sekuat yang aku bisa. Tak mempedulikan umpatan orang – orang yang ku tabrak tak sengaja. Aku tak peduli. Pikiranku kini hanya tertuju pada Sakura-_ chan. _Semoga dia tidak berpikir untuk malakukan hal bodoh._

 _Aku menengok sebentar ke arah Hinata. Ku lihat dia seperti berkata sesuatu yang tentu tak dapat ku dengar. Dia terus menatap kepergianku dengan pandangan sedih._

 _Ah, lagi – lagi aku membuat hatinya terluka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Akhir – akhir ini kau aneh, Naruto. Kau jadi lebih pendiam,"

"Benarkah? Aku merasa biasa saja," Aku tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura- _chan_ sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangaku ke depan. Kami sedang mengamati Kampanye Dialogis para kandidat ketua OSIS yang baru. "Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan demisioner. Setelah itu kita akan sibuk dengan persiapan ujian dan akhirnya meninggalkan sekolah ini. _Ahhhh,_ aku akan sangat merindukan kalian!"

"Kita kan masih bisa bertemu saat akhir pekan. Lagi pula jaman sekarang interaksi dunia maya bukan hal yang susah. Kau sudah menetapkan pilihanmu akan melanjutkan kemana Naruto?"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Kau Sakura- _chan_? Apakah kau jadi mengikuti universitas yang Sasuke pilih?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia malah memilih tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Senyum yang dulu selalu mampu membuatku berdebar. Aku jadi tersadar. Kemana debaran itu sekarang?

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bareng sambil barbeque nanti malam? Sudah lama kita tidak kumpul -kumpul" ujar Sakura antusias," Kita ajak teman – teman yang lain. Aku akan mengajak Ino dan Tenten!"

"Ide bagus! Kita ajak juga si _Teme_ , Sadako, Neji dan lainnya. Hahaha,"

" _Err,_ tapi kalau bayak – banyak kita tidak akan jadi belajar. Apalagi kalau tempatnya di rumahmu. Sudah pasti akan ada perang SuiKarin,"

" _Haha_ , sudahlah. Mumpung _weekend_. Kita perlu hiburan juga kadang – kadang sebelum sibuk dengan ujian,"

" _Hehe_ , benar juga,"

Aku tersenyum menatap Sakura yang tertawa bahagia. Sudah lama dia tidak tertawa selepas ini semenjak permasalahan di keluarganya. Aku menatap iris _Green Emerald_ -nya yang menawan. Ya menawan. Namun tak cukup violet hingga mampu membuatku tertegun. Tak cukup bersinar untuk mengisi kekosongan aneh di hatiku yang akhir - akhir ini terus menggelayut. Rasa kosong aneh karena tak menemukan sosok tertentu berkeliaran di sekolahku ini.

Ngomong – ngomong sudah dua minggu aku tak bertemu dengannya! Dia sudah berangkat ke Sunagakure untuk pertukaran pelajar tentu saja. _Aaah_ , aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan—

Nyaris tertegun akhirnya aku menyadari perasaan kosong aneh yang tak asing ini.

Rasa kosong karena merindukan seseorang.

Akhirnya aku sadar.

Aku merindukan Hinata Hyuuga.

 _What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
What have I got to do?  
What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End.**

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Wahh, akhirnya done juga chapter 6 :D

maaf untuk keterlambatan update, cukup sulit membuat chap ini karena di ambil dr sudut pandang Naruto. Susah meringkas 5 chap kemarin dr sudut pandang Naruto sambil tetap memberikan progress cerita dan nggak flaash back terus. Jadi maafkan daku kalu chap ini sedikit membosankan karena kebanyakn deskripsi dan flash back lebih panjang dari biasanya lg. Jadi maaf kalo bosan. Tapi ku harap tidak. Bingung kah yang mana yg flash back? Hahaha.. sengaja :p #PLAK hehe,

Pinginnya chap dgn Pov Naruto itu 1 chap doank. tapi kayaknya kagak bisa. Hehehe, jadi chap depan sepertinya masih menggunakan sudut pandang Naruto. hahaha... dan chap depan adalah ...

 **jeng jeng jeng jeng...**

Chap terakhir!

Hore! #KeprokKeprok

Doakan nggak terkena WB dan ngaret. hehe..

Hope you enjoy it! :D

.

.

.

yudi: iyes ajalah yudi-san :p

Megu-chan: Naruto nya udah nyesel tuh, dikit tapi hahaha...

aisyahputri : udah up nih :D

ripta: makasih, jgn nangis dulu, hehhe.. udah lanjut nih...

.

.

Thenx for all yor fave, follow, and review :D

Mind to review again? :D

.

.

.

 **24.10.2015**

hikarishe


	7. Chapter 7 Mirror

_._

 _"_ _Apakah disana kau sudah mendapatkan sahabat baru, Nona Hyuuga? Hingga sekedar menelpon sahabat lamamu yang kesepian ini menjadi tak penting lagi eh?"_

Aku tertawa renyah saat suara merajuk terdengar dari seberang telepon.

" _Aih,_ Karin- _chan,_ aku kangen sekali padamu! Disini stok manusia serame dan semenyenangkan dirimu sudah habis!" ujarku masih terkekeh.

 _"_ _Ck, tak usah merayuku, Hyuuga! Aku masih marah padamu kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?!"_

" _Gomen, gomen_. Aku sibuk menyiapkan apartemen disni dan beberapa hal lainnya _. Aaah_ , sebenarnya aku benci harus beradaptasi lagi, Karin _-chan_! Tolong aku!"

" _Bagaimana cara aku menolongmu dari sini,_ baka _!" Kudengar Karin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Percaya dirilah, Hinata! Kau cantik dan pintar! Kau bisa berteman dengan siapa saja jika kau mau. Masalahmu itu di rasa rendah diri dan gagap sialanmu itu!"_

"Ga-ga-gap si-sialan?"

 _"_ _Tuh kan, kau sudah gagap lagi. Angkat kepalamu dan tunjukan bahwa kau seorang Hyuuga."_ Aku tersenyum mendengar nasihatnya yang berapi – api. "Nee _, Hinata, katakan padaku, apakah disana kau menjadi korban_ bully _? Seperti yang ada di dorama – dorama itu! Hahha, dan ada pangeran_ cool _tampan yang akan menolongmu. KYAAAAAA!"_

Aku sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telingaku demi mengindarkanku dari penulian dini.

"Jangan berlebihan, Karin! Mana ada yang seperti itu di dunia nyata. _Yeah,_ mungkin ada. Tapi tidak di SMA baik – baik seperti Suna _Kouko_. Aku akui disini siswa – siswanya lebih dingin. Mereka baik _sih_ , hanya saja aku merasa ada tembok tak kentara yang menghalangiku berbaur diantara mereka. Mereka tampaknya tak mudah menerima kehadiran orang asing," ceritaku muram.

" _Oh, Hinata-chan..."_

" _Haha,_ dan tentang si pangeran _cool_ —"

" _APA? Jadi beneran ada pangeran tampan_ cool-oh-so-damn-sexy _yang menolongmu?! KYAAA!"_

Lagi – lagi aku menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telingaku. Sekarang ada tambahan _cool-oh-so-damn-sexy_ _eh_?

" _Hahaha, yeah_ aku rasa dia bisa dikatagorikan _cool-oh-so-damn-sexy_ seperti yang kau katakan. Dia sangat minim ekspresi tapi cukup baik dan sering menolongku di kelas. Meski—"

"Apa kabar, Hinata- _chan_?"

Aku tercekat. Itu bukan suara Karin. Itu suara dari seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Aku siap menitikkan air mata saat ini juga hanya karena mendengar suara _baritone_ selembut beludru itu diseberang telepon. Apa aku bermimpi? Apakah aku sebegitu merindunya hingga berdelusi mendengar suaranya?

"Kau masih disana, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Na-naruto- _senpai?_ "

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire?_  
 _'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_  
 _And I can't help but notice_  
 _You reflect in this heart of mine_  
 _If you ever feel alone and_  
 _The glare makes me hard to find_  
 _Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Your Eyes_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_ _ever after_

 _Mirror song by_ Justine Timberlake

 _And oh yeah, the nice cover picture this fic is not mine_ _J_ _hehe_

.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC maybe, Typos_

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 6. Mirrors_**

.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah dengan gontai sepeti biasa. _Ah,_ sabar. Sabar. Aku harus sabar beberapa minggu lagi. Dan aku tak akan lagi harus menghadiri Bimbel-persiapan-Ujian-Masuk-Univesitas-sialan ini!

" _Nee_ , Hinata, katakan padaku, apakah disana kau menjadi korban _bully_? Seperti yang ada di _dorama – dorama_ itu! _Hahha_ , dan ada pangeran _cool_ tampan yang akan menolongmu _. KYAAAAAA_!"

Langkahku tiba – tiba terhenti mendengar pekik suara yang tak asing itu. Bukan karena pemilik suara cempreng itu. Itu suara Karin. Aku terhenti karena sebuah nama yang sempat Karin ucapkan tadi.

Nyaris tanpa berpikir dan menyadari apa yang aku lakukan, aku melangkah mendekati Karin.

"APA? Jadi beneran ada pangeran tampan _cool-oh-so-damn-sexy_ yang menolongmu?! _KYAAA_!"

Tanpa peringatan aku merebut _handphone_ Karin dan mendekatkannya ke telingaku.

Seketika serasa air dingin menetes ke kepalaku saat ku dengar suaranya yang lembut dari seberang sana. Dingin yang nyaman dan menyegarkan. Aku tersenyum. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pelototan marah yang Karin layangkan karena aku membekap mulutnya agar tak berteriak. _Ah,_ itu bisa diurus belakangan.

"Apa kabar Hinata?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Aku menjauhkan telepon dari telingaku sebentar untuk melihat apakah masih tersambung atau tidak. Dan dengan kelegaan luar biasa aku melihat penghitung waktu panggilan masih bergerak maju. Untunglah Hinata tidak langsung menutup teleponnya begitu mendengar suaraku. Well, setidaknya belum.

"Apakah kau masih disana, Hinata?"

" _Na-naruto_ -senpai?"

"Ya, ini aku Naruto," Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya lagi.

"..."

"..."

" _Etto.._.." Dan sekarang apa? Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? "Pulanglah Hinata,"

" _Hehhh?_ "

" _Eh?_ " Siapa yang tiba – tiba mengambil mulutku dan berbicara seperti itu ke Hinata?! "Maksudku pu-pulang, ka-kapan kau pulang kesini Hinata?"

" _Oh. Aku kan baru saja beberapa minggu memulai hari aktifku di SMA Suna, senpai. Masih sangat lama pulangnya tentu. Apalagi aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran perpanjangan pertukaran menjadi 1 tahun. Jadi—"_

"APA?! Ja-jadi sa-satu tahun?! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau... kau tak akan datang ke upacara kelulusanku donk?! Tidak! Kau harus datang!"

"Ka-kalau soal itu aku—"

"Neji! Ya, bagaimana dengan Neji?! Bukankah sebagai adik yang baik kau harus menghadiri upacara kelulusannya? Teganya kau—"

" _Naruto_ -senpai!" Aku otomatis menghentikan racaunku yang tak jelas karena Hinata memanggilku agak keras. _"Aku akan hadir kok_ , Senpai. _Tenang saja. Aku akan hadir_ ,"

Sejenak aku terpaku mendengar suaranya, " _Err.., ye-yeah_ ba-baguslah kalau begitu. Maksudku kau kan adiknya Neji jadi ma-maksudku— _AAAUUWW!_!" Teriakku kesakitan karena Karin menggigit tanganku yang membekapnya.

" _Hey_ , Kau piranha? Sakit _baka_!" erangku kesakitan sambil mengusap – usap tanganku sayang. Sial gigitannya sakit sekali.

"Siapa suruh mengganggu obrolanku dengan Hinata- _chan. Weeek_!" Dan dengan _sopannya_ dia _melet_ sambil merebut kembali _handphone_ -nya untuk kemudian _ngeluyur_ pergi begitu saja.

Dasar sepupu kurang ajar!

.

* * *

.

"HOREEE!"

" AKHIRNYA KITA BEBAS!"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pekikan bahagia teman – temanku seangkatan merayakan Ujian Negara yang baru usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Akhirnya saat – saat seperti ini datang juga. Saat – saat kami bisa bersantai di rerumputan belakang sekolah sambil memandang langit seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Atau Lee yang sedang menarik – narik Neji untuk bertanding judo dengannya. Atau bahkan Kiba dan Suigetsu yang sedang teriak – teriak tak jelas dipojok sana. _Ah_ , jadi ingin ikut – ikutan teriak juga—

"AHHHH AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MAKAN RAMEN DENGAN BAHAG—"

 **DUAK!**

—dan sebuah lemparan bola basket sukses menghantam kepalaku.

" _TEMEEE!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU GEGAR OTAK HAH?!"

" _Hn._ Tak masalah. Ujian kita kan sudah selesai," ujar si pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah sahabat pantat ayamku.

"Oh iya, benar juga—"

 **DUAK!**

Sebuah hantaman buku menghantam kepalaku. Namun kali ini melalui pelaku yang berbeda.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya kau akan menggunakan otakmu hanya untuk ujian ini saja _hah_?"

"Sa-sakit, Sakura- _chan~_ Kenapa kau juga malah memukul kepalaku kalau begitu? _Hiks._.."

" _Eh, hehe_ maaf. Refleks," ujar Sakura tersenyum _innocent_. _Ck,_ mereka memang sahabat paling baik sedunia _eh_? "Aku rasa aku akan sangat merindukan kaian berdua. _Nee_ , kalian berdua jadi meneruskan ke Universitas yang kalian tulis di form waktu itu?"

"Yep. Positif. Aku sudah mendapatkan pengumuman resminya. Fix diterima di Universitas Suna," ujarku terseyum lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jari simbol _peace_.

"Wah, benarkah? Selamat Naruto!"

"Hehe, lalu kalian berdua gimana? Jadi melanjutkan di Universitas Konoha? Kodekteran dan Bisnis di UK kan bagus tuh! _Cie,_ kalian akan bersama lagi _nih_ kalau begitu. Hanya aku yang terlempar ke Suna. _Hahaha...ha..ha_ —"

"...'

"..."

Oh, apakah aku salah bicara? Mengapa atmosfernya jadi _akward_ begini?

"Aku ke kantin dulu membeli minuman," Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Oh, O-oke," Aku memandang Sakura penuh tanya. Namun dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku akan pergi dari Konoha Naruto,"

"A-Apa?!"

"Ibu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerai dari Ayah. Kami berdua akan memulai lembaran baru di Ame. Jadi aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Ame _University_. Memang Kedokteran disana tak sebagus di Universitas Konoha tapi apa boleh buat. Selama aku bekerja keras pasti aku akan berhasil menjadi dokter hebat! Itu yang selalu Naruto Uzumaki ajarkan padaku kan?" ucap Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Aku senang akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan keluarganya. Inilah Sakura yang sebenarnya. Sakura yang ceria dan bersemangat. Bukan Sakura yang terpuruk dan hampir memutus nadi— Ah, bahkan aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

 **Jiii~**

" _Err_ , a-apa ada sesuatu di wajahku Sakura?" ujarku menggaruk pipiku salah tingkah karena Sakura terus menatapku intens sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Iie,_ aku hanya berfikir. Kau pasti tidak ke Universitas Suna hanya karena jurusan Arsitek disana yang paling bagus kan? Aku yakin kau pasti punya maksud tersembunyi,"

"A-apa?! Te-tentu saja karena itu. Ka-karena apa lagi coba?"

" _Hemmm, souka... Hemm..."_

" _Ye-yeah_ , Hinata yang sedang pertukaran di Suna ha-hanya sebagai bonus saja kok,"

Sakura terpingkal – pingkal melihatku membuang muka salah tingkah saat mengatakannya. Sialan! Aku memang tak bisa berbohong di depannya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar kau sukai, Naruto. Kau orang baik, dan pantas mendapatkan cinta yang baik juga. Yah, meski Hinata terlalu baik sih. Aku turut berduka cita untuk Hinata karena mendapatkanmu. Dia terlalu manis untukmu,"

" _Huwaa_ , kau jahat Sakura- _chan,_ " rengekku dan Sakura hanya tertawa lepas, " _Arigatou_ ,"

Sakura menghentikan tawa nistanya demi mendengar nada suaraku yang mendadak serius.

"Terimakasih, karenamu aku sadar akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya ke Hinata. Hinata memang cintaku yang sebenarnya dan sangat harapkan akan jadi cinta terakhirku. Namun kau adalah cinta pertamaku Sakura. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa cinta pertama biasa disebut _first crush_ karena sering kali berakhir _crush._ _Hahaha,"_

"Naruto..." lirih Sakura. Aku memandang langit untuk menghindari menatap matanya yang berkaca – kaca.

"Aku tak menyesal. Kau memang _my_ _first crush_ yang telah memesonaku sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Bagaimana pun juga kau yang mengajarkanku pertama kali tentang arti cinta. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku masih menyimpan topi rajut ungumu sebagai kenang – kenangan pertemuan pertama kita. _Haha_ ,"

"Hem? Topi ungu?" ujar Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku tak _—_ "

" _Ah_ , itu Sasuke sudah kembali," Aku melihat Sasuke di kejauhan berjalan menghampiri kami. "Aku tahu kau belum membicarakan perihal kepergianmu ke Ame dengannya. Bicaralah. Aku rasa kalian perlu waktu bicara berdua. Aku harap apa pun keputusan kalian tentang hubungan kalian berdua, kita bertiga bisa terus bersahabat. _Yaah,_ meski aku tahu rasanya pasti tak akan sama lagi,"

Sakura memalingkan wajah dariku hingga aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Namun ku lihat dia mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataanku.

"Semoga sukses! _Jaa~_ " aku menepuk bahu Sakura pelan sebelum pergi berlalu.

.

* * *

.

 _It's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me_  
 _I couldn't get any bigger_  
 _With anyone else beside of me_  
 _And now it's clear as this promise_  
 _That we're making two reflections into one_  
 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Sial! Sial! Siaaal! Kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa menemui Hinata! Padahal dia disini Cuma sehari doank dan segera ke Suna. _Arrgggghh_! Aku tak menyangka di hari kelulusanku mereka jadi semakin menjadi – jadi mengejarku!

 _Oh?_ Kalian tanya siapa yang menegejar?

Tengoklah beberapa meter di belakang tempatku bersembunyi—

"NARUTO- _SENPAI_! DIMANA DIRIMU?"

NARUTOOO- _KUUN_! AKU MOHON BERI AKU SALAH SATU KANCING SERAGAMMU!"

Cewek – cewek itu tak membiarkanku bernafas lega sedikitpun hari ini. Setidaknya keadaanku masih lebih baik dari pada Sasuke. Jangan bertanya keadaan Sasuke seperti apa. Kalau aku saja harus bersembunyi di semak – semak belakang samping halaman sekolah yang banyak nyamuknya, bayangkan sendiri keadaannya yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih populer dariku. _Khekhekhe,_ setidaknya pakainku masih lengkap.

"Na-naruto- _senpai_? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Aku mendongak dengan ekspresi horor mendengar suara seseorang yang menemukan keberadaanku. Sial! Mengapa harus dia?! Dari sekian banyak orang mengapa harus dia yang memergokiku dalam posisi nista seperti ini?!

"Hi-Hinata- _chan?_!" Aku segera berdiri dari posisi jongkok untuk mengembalikan kehormatanku. " _Hehehe_ , ka-kau disini Hinata- _chan_? Kenapa kau tertawa?" tambahku karena melihat Hinata yang tiba – tiba tertawa geli.

" _Pppfft..._ Ma-maaf, _senpai_. Aku tak bermaksud menertawaimu kok. Hanya saja... akhirnya para _fans girl_ -mu berhasil membuatmu terdesak seperti ini ya, _Senpai_? _Hehe,_ "

"Aku sendiri juga tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa seganas ini! Lihat semua kancing seragamku ludes karena ulah mereka,"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyisakan satu untukku. Padahal aku jauh – jauh datang untuk meminta kancing darimu sebagai kenang – kenangan," gumam Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang ku dengar.

"Untuk apa kau ikut – ikutan cewek – cewek ganas itu berebut kancing tak berguna ini, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mendongak menatapku. Tatapannya berangsur menyendu. Apa? Apa ucapanku menyakiti hatinya lagi ?

"Maksudku, kau tak memerlukan kancing ini kan, Hinata? Buat apa? Aku selalu ada untukmu,"

"Tidak," Hinata mendongak menatap mataku, "Kau tidak selalu ada untukku. Kita sudah berakhir. Kau yang memintaya seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku pergi saja. _Jaa, Senpai_ ,"

Aku segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum dia berhasil lari dariku. Dia berhenti tapi tetap tak mau berbalik ke arahku.

"Aku ingin kita kembali bersama, Hinata. Aku tahu rasamu belum habis untukku,"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimatamu, _Senpai?_ Tidak, terima kasih. Jangan memberiku harapan lagi kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Karena nantinya kau akan menyakitiku lagi. Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu _, Senpai_ ,"

"Tapi Hinata—"

"Cukup, _Senpai!_ Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Jadi, aku juga akan belajar tidak mencintaimu lagi agar kau tak merasa bersalah. Tenang saja, usahaku akan berhasil. Selamat tinggal, _Senpai_ "

Aku sedikit lengah sehingga Hinata menyentak pegangan tanganku dan segera berlari menjauh. _Ah_ , Sial! Belajar tidak mencintaiku lagi _eh_ katanya? _Kheh_ , jangan harap aku akan diam saja membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus Naruto Uzumaki.

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
 _Is a space that now you hold_  
 _Show me how to fight for now_  
 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
 _Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
 _You were right here all along_

.

* * *

.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak seperti ini yang ku bayangkan saat aku memutuskan untuk memberi Hinata sedikit waktu berfikir—tidak, bukan berfikir tapi bersiap untuk kembali ke pelukanku.

Aku hanya berhenti mengusiknya selama 3 hari dan lihatlah kini! Dia asyik berduaan ngopi dengan cowok mesum rambut merah mencolok yang menyakitkan mata. Bisa – bisanya Hinata tertipu dan amat sangat manis tersenyum renyah untuk bocah kurang ajar itu. Dari wajahnya saja aku tahu dia pasti bukan pria baik – baik. Mana ada anak SMA baik – baik yang menatto dahinya. Ah, jangan – jangan bocah ini yang Hinata dan Karin gosipin tiap mereka mengobrol di telepon!

 _Eits, Eits, Eits! Hey_ , jaga tanganmu, Anak Muda! Beraninya kau menyentuh wajah Hinata-ku! Pura – pura membersihkan remah kue di sudut bibir! Dan apa – apaan wajah merona yang Hinata tunjukan itu?! Beraninya dia menunjukan wajah merona itu selain di depanku?!

"Wah, lihat pasangan di dekat jendela itu! Mereka serasi sekali ya?"

"Iya, cowoknya romantis sekali ke ceweknya! Kyaaaa!"

Aku memberikan death glare gratis kepada dua orang cewek penggosip yang duduk tak jauh dariku—yang tentu saja tak disadari cewek – cewek itu. Sial! Apa mereka buta?! Hinata dan Setan Merah itu tidak serasi sama sekali!

Tidak! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Mereka berdua asyik bermesraan di sana, sedangkan aku, Naruto Uzumaki, harus mumpet – mumpet bak stalker untuk mematai – matai mereka dari belakang. Nista sekali. Aku harus mengambil milikku kembali!

"Sepertinya kencanmu menyenangkan sekali eh, Nona Hyuuga?"

Aku sangat menikmati bagaimana Hinata menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan robot untuk kemudian mendongak menatapku takut – takut.

"Na-na-naru-ruto- _sen-senpai_?"

Aku berusaha memberikan kesan senyum ekstra manis untuknya. Namun melihat raut wajahnya yang malah bertambah pucat pasi sepertinya dia bisa melihat aura mencekam di belakangku.

Aku mencekal tangan Hinata dan menariknya berdiri. Mengabaikan pekik kecil Hinata, aku menatap tajam Setan Merah di depanku.

"Maaf, boleh aku membawa pulang, Nona ini? Kami punya urusan keluarga yang harus segera diselesaikan,"

Si Setan Merah itu hanya diam saja menatapku datar namun menusuk. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannnya ke arah Hinata dan tiba – tiba saja tatapannya berubah lembut. _Cih_!

"Kau pergi saja, Hinata. Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan PAMAN ini," —APA?! PAMAN?! AKU TAK SETUA ITU TAHU?! — "Kita bertemu di sekolah besok. Aku tak sabar mencicipi _bento_ buatanmu lagi," tambah Setan Merah itu sambil menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum pongah.

 _"Ah_ , baiklah kalu begitu, Gaara- _kun_! Terimakasih untuk trakti—"

Aku tak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku segera menariknya keluar dari caffe itu. Aku terlalu marah untuk mengindahkan protes Hinata tentang tangannya yang sakit dan langkahku yang terlalu cepat. Aku terus menariknya menyusuri trotoar dan berbelok di sebuah gang yang tampak sepi sehingga kami bisa bicara. Aku menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok gang dan bersedekap menjulang di depannya. Dia memilih menghindari tatapan penuh intimidasiku. Tangannya meremas – remas tali tas slempangnya gelisah.

Aku menghela nafas lelah dan memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum berucap, "Mari kita bertunangan saja nee, Hinata? Aku akan segera meminta Jiisan untuk secepatnya mengirimkan lamaran ke Hiashi-san,"

Hampir saja aku kehilangan akting seriusku melihat ekspresi melotot campuran kaget dan marah dari Hinata.

"A-apa kau gila, Senpai? Kita bahkan tidak pacaran, ingat?"

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Hinata," Aku maju untuk menipiskan jarak di antara kami. Tanganku terulur memainkan poni di dahinya," Aku sengaja menyewa apartemen di samping apartemenmu agar kita tetap bisa berdekatan di Suna. Tapi kau bahkan selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hinata? Tanpa gangguan si Setan Merah saja, kebersamaan kita sudah berkurang karena si Sadako-Neji yang ternyata mengikutimu ke Suna. Jadi, kita bertunangan saja nee, Hinata?"

"Tidak," ketegasan dalam suara Hinata membuatku terperangah dan semakin kesal, "Senpai apa-apaan sih, aku masih SMA! Aku masih ingin bersenang – senang!"

"Kau masih bisa bersenang – senang meski kita telah bertunangan, Hinata. Tidak buruk kan? Lagi pula kau kan masih mencintaiku tentu saja,"

"Ti-tidak, a-ku kan sudah belajar tidak mencintaimu lagi, Se-senpai," cicit Hinata sok berani, yang gagal total karena suaranya semakin bergetar di akhir kalimat. Apalagi ditambah aku yang semakin menipiskan jarak di antara kami. Dia tampak menahan nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka membantah seperti ini, Hinata? Ck, pasti ini pengaruh buruk dari Setan Merah itu! Kau harus menjauhinya Hinata. Dia tidak baik untukmu,"

"Dia punya nama, Senpai. Gaara. Dia temanku. Dan dia baik kepadaku. Aku tak bisa menjauhinya begitu saja tan—"

Seketika Hinata bungkam. Aku menatap ke matanya dan tersenyum dalam ciumanku melihat dia yang melotot shock. Ya, aku menciumnya.

Oke, aku tahu aku lancang. Salahkan saja sifat impulsifku. Namun, aku tak menyesal. Aku tak suka dia membicarakan Setan Merah itu dan inilah satu – satunya cara yang terpikir untuk membungkamnya. Well, aku ngaku. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Aku saja yang tak tahan untuk tak menciumnya sedari tadi aku melihatnya terus protes dengan bibir tipis pink miliknya.

Rasanya lembab. Lembab yang manis. Aku memagut bibirnya selembut mungkin dan memejamkan mata meresapi rasa manis yang lembut itu di atas bibirku.

Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya masih memejamkan mata. Aku mengusap pipinya yang merona dan perlahan dia menunjukan Amethyst Violet-nya yang berkedip – kedip lucu. Dia tampak masih shock. Aku tersenyum dan mengunci tatapannya ke kedalaman mataku.

"Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu lagi Hinata. Sungguh. Kau memang bukan yang pertama untukku. Namun akan ku pastikan kau adalah yang terakhir. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata,"

Hinata menatapku dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Violett-nya menyelami Biru milikku seolah mencari kebenaran disana.

Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku senang dia membalas pelukanku.

"So, kita jadi bertunangan kan, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Namun ku rasakan gerakan seperti anggukan saat Hinata semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku terkekeh geli membayangkan wajahnya yang sekarang pasti memerah akut.

Khekhekhe, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu cara ampuh untuk membujuk Hinata.

—dan aku bersyukur Hinata saat ini tak bisa melihat _evil_ —coret _angel smirk_ di wajahku.

 _Aren't you somethin', an original_  
 _'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_  
 _And I can't help but stare, 'cause_  
 _I see truth somewhere in your eyes_  
 _I can't ever change without you_  
 _You reflect me, I love that about you_  
 _And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

 _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
 _Just put your hand on the glass_  
 _I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
 _You just gotta be strong_

 _It's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me_  
 _I couldn't get any bigger_  
 _With anyone else beside of me_  
 _And now it's clear as this promise_  
 _That we're making two reflections into one_  
 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Arrggggg!

Akhirnya tamat juga :D

but not officially End yet :) karena rencananya setelah ini masih ada Epilog. Maka dari itu tanda fic ini masih on going belum saya ganti jadi completed

Moga pembaca menantikan chap epilog besok hahaha #ngarep

Maaf karena untuk saat ini belum bisa bales review satu - satu, terutama yg gak login . reviews kalian saya baca semua kok dan saya terharu #hiks

terimakasih sudah sudi memberi saran2 untuk perbaikan fic dan penulisan saya. Maaf kalo fic ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi yang kalian harapkan, mungkin fic ini sedikit membosankan dan tanpa konflik yang bagus , idenya pasaran lagi. hahaha...

Maaf juga kalo endingnya gak sesuai harapan-terutama yang pingin ending Naruto sengsara. #hahaha

Endingnya bahagia tentu saja :D karena entah kenapa pasangan NaruHina yang paling tidak bisa saya bayangkan untuk berakhir sad, hehehe

atau mau sekuel yang genrenya angst/tragedy biar sad ending? hehe

Terlepas dari semua kelebihan dan kekurangan fic saya ini, terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga pembaca suka :D

Boleh deh kalau mau repiu repiu lagi.. Hehehe, kritik dan sarannya donk agar saya lebih baik di karya selanjutnya ;)

.

See u next fict :D

.

.

cc. **Anitaa Hyuga, Senfai295, Azu-chan NaruHina, Hinata Lovers, durarawr, nana, saus, yudi, anmotouka san, Triavivi354, widia, firdaus minato, Ayra Uzumaki, Guest(s), etc.**

.

.

 **Next : Epilog**

 **.**

 **19.11.2015**


	8. Chapter 8 EPILOG

_._

 _"Rambut aneh! Rambut aneh! Haha, lihat! Lihat! Rambutnya kuning kayak durian!"_

 _"Pergi sana! Dasar kuning aneh! Kami tidak mau main sama_ gaijin _!"_

 _"Pulang sana ke rumahmu sendiri! Eh, aku lupa kau kan sudah tidak punya rumah! Haha!"_

 _"_ Hush! Hush! _Pergi kau,_ gaijin _! Tak ada yang mau main denganmu!"_

 _Aku hanya diam saat mereka mulai mengejek dan mengusirku seperti ini. Aku akan menepi di pojokan sambil melihat mereka bermain. Siapa tahu mereka akan berubah pikiran dan membiarkanku ikut main bersama mereka._

 _Tapi kenapa mataku panas? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Kata_ Touchan _, laki – laki tidak boleh menangis. Tapi... tapi..._

 _Apakah aku salah menjadi sedikit berbeda dengan kalian semua? Apakah hanya karena aku bukan orang Jepang asli aku tidak boleh main bersama kalian?_

 _Aku memang tidak punya rumah. Sejak_ Touchan _dan_ Kaachan _meninggal, aku dititipkan silih berganti ke tempat sanak saudara. Selalu tak bertahan lama karena mereka angkat tangan mengahadapiku yang selalu berbuat onar. Tapi itu bukan salahku! Anak – anak itu yang mengejekku duluan!_

 _Aku ingin pulang,_ Kaachan... Touchan.. _. Pulang ke rumah. Rumah kita..._

 _Atau... ajaklah aku bersamamu_ Touchan... Kaachan...

 _"Hey, ka-kau me-menangis ya?"_

 _Aku mendongak. Kulihat gadis kecil bertopi rajut ungu berdiri di depanku. Aku mengamatinya. Gadis kecil yang aneh. Sepertinya dia berumur lima atau enam tahun sepertiku. Dia terus menunduk hingga nyaris aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya._

 _"Ti-Tidak! Siapa yang menangis! Aku laki – laki kuat-_ ttebayo _!"_

 _"Ta-tapi matamu merah dan ada air mata keluar dari matamu. Jadi... jadi ku pikir kau menangis," ujar gadis itu.  
_

 _"I-ini karena kelilipan! Ya, aku kelilipan tadi!"_

 _"Oh..." gadis itu manggut – manggut paham._

Kheh _, untung dia percaya. Anak kecil memang gampang ditipu. Eh, tapi kami kan sepantaran?_

 _"Ini aku punya cokelat untukmu._ Kaachan _selalu memberiku cokelat jika aku menangis,"_

 _Aku memandangi cokelat yang dia ulurkan kepadaku. Ehm, sepertinya enak._

 _"Wah, benarkah boleh untukku? Terimaka—Eh, tunggu! Kan sudah ku bilang aku nggak menangis kenapa kau memberiku cokelat?!"_

 _Gadis itu sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab protesku sebelum seorang wanita berteriak memanggilnya._

 _"_ HIME-CHAN _! Ayo, kesini, nak! Katamu kau ingin ikut ke toko bunga?"_

 _"Iyaa,_ Kaachan _! Aku datang!" balasnya sambil menjejalkan cokelat itu di tanganku,"Maaf aku harus pergi! Dimakan ya cokelatnya!_ Jaa~ _" Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang amat manis. Matanya bersinar – sinar membuatku terpana._

 _Dia pun berlari pergi menyongsong ibunya sebelum sempat aku mengucapkan apapun. Ah, dia pergi. Padahal kupikir dia bisa jadi teman pertamaku. Aduh, bahkan aku lupa menanyakan namanya!_

 _Eh, tapi apa itu? Sepertinya ada yang jatuh. Aku segera berlari memungutnya. Sebuah topi rajut ungu dan sebuah_ name tag _bertuliaskan Haruno Sakura._

 _"Jadi namanya Sakura... Ehm, nama yang bagus! Aku harus berteman dengannya! Yosh!"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Sebuah Epilog..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Your Eyes_**

 **.**

 ** _Starring_** **:** Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and _others_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto- _sensei_

 _Author gain no profit from this fiction_

.

"Iya, Gaara- _kun_ , tenang saja aku sudah sampai dengan selamat di apartemen."

"..." **_Twich_**

"Ti-tidak. Sungguh aku tidak apa - apa. Aku ngerti. Gaara- _kun_ kan harus menemani Temari- _nee_ di rumah sakit. Gaara- _kun_ pasti capek,"

"..." **_Twich! Twich!_**

" _Ehm..._ Aku pulang ke Konoha nanti malam. Jadi, kalau mau bertemu nanti sore mungkin bisa. _Uhm_ , oke. Aku tunggu. _Jaa~"_

 ** _Twich! Twich! Twich!_**

 _Oh,_ jangan dikira aku tidak tahu dari mana suara _'Twich – Twich'_ itu berasal—kalau bisa dikatakan bersuara sih. _Yeah_ , apalagi kalau bukan simbol perempatan siku – siku yang muncul di pelipis pria di sampingku ini, yang sebentar lagi pasti akan memanggilku. Mau bertaruh?

"Hi-na-ta,"

 _Tuh kan!_

"Ada apa, _Senpai?_ " jawabku berpaling menatapnya dengan ekspresi sepolos mungkin. Setengah mati menahan geli saat kulihat dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam berulang kali. Kebiasaannya saat menenangkan diri. Aku memang mengajukan syarat kepadanya untuk tidak mengusik persahabatanku dengan Gaara jika aku mau be-be-ber— _Arrghhh!_ Aku masih tidak sanggup mengatakannya!

"Kau berubah Hinata," ucapnya serius saat matanya terbuka.

"Berubah?" Aku menaikkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku merindukan Hinata yang dulu," ucapnya masih dengan nada serius. _"Huueee!_ Setelah kini kau tahu aku tergila – gila padamu, kau semakin pintar memainkan perasaanku, Hinata- _chan_! Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka kau dekat – dekat dengan Setan Merah itu! Tapi kau— _Arrgghhh! Hidoittebayo_!" seru Naruto- _kun_ dengan mata berkaca – kaca yang berlebihan. _Err..._ kemana ekspresi serius tadi?

" _PPppfft! HAHAHA!"_

Aku dan Naruto sontak menoleh ke arah suara tawa yang membahana itu. Aku dengan raut penasaran dan Naruto dengan delikan kesal yang mengarah pada sang empunya tawa.

"Aku tak menyangka, Naruto Sang _Kaicho_ OSIS _Konoha Gakuen_ yang selalu _sok_ _cool_ di depan Hinata kini merengek – rengek karena cemburu buta. _Haha!_ Ini patut diabadikan! _Ah,_ sial! Harusnya aku rekam tadi dan meng- _upload_ -nya ke _Sosmed_! _Hahaha_!" ujar Sakura- _senpai_ meneruskan tawanya yang terpingkal – pingkal sampai terguling – guling di _bed._

"APA! Awas kau berani merekamnya, _Pinky_! Kau tak akan hidup lagi!" seru Naruto- _senpai_ melempar bantal sofa yang kebetulan ada di dekat kakinya.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka yang kini saling berteriak dan melempar barang – barang terdekat.

Cemburu?

Tidak. Aku sudah tidak cemburu lagi melihat keakraban mereka. Memang awalnya aku masih tak suka melihat mereka berdekatan. Meskipun itu hanya sekedar mengobrol sekalipun.

Aku tahu mereka hanya sahabat. Naruto- _kun_ telah menjelaskan semuanya bahwa kini hatinya hanya diisi olehku. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuk gadis musim semi itu.

Tapi tetap saja kan? Maksudku kalian pasti akan begitu juga kalau ada di posisiku. Yang namanya cinta pertama pasti akan selalu mempunyai tempat di hati. Benar kan?

Naruto- _kun_ masih sering menyebut – nyebut Sakura _-senpai_ di hadapanku. Aku tahu mereka masih sering bertemu untuk _hang out_ saat libur kuliah. Naruto yang berkunjung ke Ame atau Sakura- _senpai_ yang berkunjung ke Suna seperti hari ini. Memang sih Naruto- _kun_ selalu mengajakku serta jika aku bisa. Tapi tetap saja kan? Aku tak suka!

Sepertinya Sakura- _senpai_ bisa membaca perasaan tak nyamanku terhadapnya. Karena suatu ketika, dia tiba – tiba menemuiku. Dia tersenyum hangat di depan pintu apartemenku. Sehangat musim semi yang membuatku tanpa sadar membalas dengan senyum tak kalah hangat.

Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal saat itu. Hanya berdua. Dia bercerita tentang tentang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya; Naruto- _senpai_ dan Sasuke- _senpai._ Tentang persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak mereka kecil. Apa arti mereka di hidup Sakura- _senpai._ Mereka bertiga sama – sama memiliki luka akibat keluarga. Dan mereka saling menyembuhkan dan mengisi kesepian.

 _Ah,_ dia juga bercerita banyak hal tentang Naruto- _kun_. Tentang hal yang disukai Naruto- _kun_. Hal yang tak sukai Naruto- _kun_. _Phobia_ -nya tentang hal – hal berbau _yokai_. Makanan, minuman, warna favorit Naruto- _kun_ — _well_ , Sakura- _senpai_ tak tahu saja, bagi _stalker_ profesional sepertiku, informasi macam ini sih sudah ku hafal di luar kepala—dan penjelasan lain yang tentu saja membuatku sedikit cemburu.

Namun kemudian, Sakura- _senpai_ meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menatap ke dalam mataku. Mengunci tatapanku ke dalam _Green Emerald_ miliknya.

 _"Naruto hanya mencintaimu, Hinata. Hanya kau. Sejak aku mengenalnya selama tiga belas tahun, tak pernah kulihat Naruto seposesif dan seintens ini terhadap seseorang. Bahkan tidak kepadaku. Tak pernah dia kelihatan bahagia melebihi saat dia bersamamu. Mungkin Naruto mengira dia pernah menyukaiku, anggap saja itu benar. Tapi perasaannya kepadaku tak sedalam perasaannya kepadamu, Hinata. Tak akan ada cerita cinta antara Naruto dan Sakura selamanya. Karena hatinya kini milikmu seutuhnya. Kau percaya kepadaku kan?_ Hey _, tentu kau harus percaya! Karena aku termasuk orang yang akan menghajar Naruto sampai mati kalau si_ baka _itu berani membuatmu menangis!_ Haha. _.."_ ujar Sakura- _senpai_ saat itu dengan gelak tawa khasnya yang tak pernah gagal menular ke orang di sekitarnya.

Hangat. Dia memang sehangat musim semi. Dan aku bersyukur telah selangkah lebih dekat mengenalnya.

Sejak saat itu kami berangsur menjadi dekat. Bahkan hari ini dia membantuku menyebar undangan ke teman - teman pertukaran pelajarku di Suna. Aku tak lagi cemburu melihat keakrabannya dengan Naruto- _kun_. Bahkan aku menikmatinya. _Hehe,_ maksudku lucu juga melihat mereka berdua sedang berdebat sambil melempar berbagai barang seperti sekarang ini. _Well,_ setidaknya ini bukan kamarku yang di buat berantakan oleh mereka.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa beberapa minggu lagi kita bertunangan kan, _Hime_?" Aku terkesiap. Tiba – tiba saja Naruto- _kun_ sudah ada di depanku, berjarak hanya beberapa jengkal. Dia sedang memainkan poniku saat berujar, "Jadi, sebaiknya kau jangan macam – macam dengan si Rambut Merah Sialan itu, Hinata- _chan~_ Atau kau akan menerima hukuman dariku,"

Aku meneguk ludah susah payang menyadari aura mencekam di balik senyum _angel_ yang dia layangkan. _Blue Saphire_ -nya berkilat – kilat dan hampir membuatku _tenggelam_ jika tak ada suara yang menginterupsi.

" _Hellooo_?! Bisakah kalian bermesraannnya nanti saja? Ada _jomblo mupeng_ disini," gerutu Sakura- _senpai_ membuatku ingin mengubur diri hidup – hidup. _Ah_ , memalukan!

Berkebalikan denganku yang menunduk malu, Naruto- _kun_ malah _nyengir_ menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sakura- _senpai._

" _Cih,_ tenang Hinata- _chan_. Aku mendukungmu. Bukankah Gaara itu yang kata Karin pria _Oh-damn-So-Sexy_ itu kan? Sebelum kau terikat selamanya dengan si _dobe_ ini mungkin ada baiknya kau coba punya _crush_ dulu dengan si _Sexy_ Gaara. _Yaah_ , hitung – hitung pembalasan gitu sebelum— _HEY!_ " pekik Sakura- _senpai_ saat Naruto- _kun_ lagi – lagi melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sakura- _senpai._ Kali ini _plus death glare_ gratis.

"Aku sekarang tahu dari mana datangnya pikiran – pikiran nakal yang merusak otak polos Hinata-ku! Huh! Aku tak menyangka si malaikat bertopi ungu cinta pertamaku bisa berubah jadi cewek _pinky_ menyebalkan sepertimu!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Huh? Malaikat bertopi ungu? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Ku lihat Sakura- _senpai_ memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Naruto- _kun_ hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar.

" _Tsk!_ Tentu saja kau, Sakura- _chan_! Siapa lagi?! Masa kau lupa hari kita pertama bertemu!"

" _Ehm_ , akhir musim dingin di ayunan depan pohon Momoji?"

"Nah, itu ingat! Aku kan pernah bilang padamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kau memakai topi rajut ungu muda! _Aish_! Masa kau lupa?!"

" _Ehm,_ benarkah? Aku lupa. _Hehe_ ,"

Naruto- _kun_ membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah topi rajut berwarna ungu muda yang sudah mulai memudar. Aku hanya menatap perdebatan mereka dengan raut bingung.

"Bahkan aku masih menyimpannya tahu! Huh!" Naruto- _kun_ melemparkan topi tersebut ke arah Sakura _-senpai._

"Oh, jadi dulu aku pernah punya topi kayak gini ya? _Hemmm..."_ ujar Sakura- _senpai_ mengamati topi tersebut dengan dahi berkerut.

Naruto- _kun_ yang sedang berdecak kesal mendadak tersentak seperti menyadari sesuatu. Dia langsung berlutut di hadapanku. Aku jadi tambah bingung.

Dia meraih kedua tanganku dan berucap terbata,

"I-ini tak se-seperti pikiranmu, Hinata- _chan_! Itu ha-hanya masa lalu. A-aku tak bermaksud menyimpan topi rajut jelek milik si _Pinky._ Aku akan mengembalikannya jika itu membuatmu terganggu. Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan menyimpan barang – barang da-darimu saja,"

Oalah! Aku seketika tersenyum geli saat pemahaman mulai menghampiri otakku. Ternyata Naruto- _kun_ takut jika aku cemburu dan marah padanya karena hal ini.

" _Senpai_ tak usah khawatir. Kau boleh terus menyimpannya kok. Tak apa,"

"Benarkah kau tak marah?"

Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat sebuah suara menginterupsiku—lagi.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI TANGAN ADIKKU, PIRANG!"

Refleks segera ku tepis tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggamku. Karena aku tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini tanpa melihatnya. Tapi _toh_ aku tetap menoleh ke arah sumber suara takut – takut.

Benar saja!

Neji _-niisan_ sedang bersedekap di pintu kamar Naruto- _kun_ dengan mata mendelik galak.

"APA SALAHNYA AKU MENGGENGGAM TANGAN TUNANGANKU SENDIRI, KAKAK IPAR?!" balas Naruto- _kun_ setelah kembali berdiri dan bersedekap menantang.

" _Calon_ Tunangan," ralat Neji-nii kalem tapi menusuk," Ingat. Kalian belum resmi bertunangan. Dan apa pun bisa terjadi sebelum hari H,"

Adu _death glare_ pun tak terelakkan.

Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Kejadian seperti ini sudah amat sering terjadi. Percayalah.

.

* * *

.

 _Pe-per-tu-tunangan..._

Aku masih tak sanggup mengucapkan kata tersebut tanpa terbata. _Ugh!_

Ya. akhirnya aku luluh. Lagipula siapa yang tidak? Jika pria yang pernah kau cintai hampir setiap saat mengekorimu. Setiap hari memberimu bunga. Bersedia setiap pagi adu gulat dengan (mantan) sahabat baiknya sendiri—kalian tahu siapa kan?—hanya untuk menyapamu saat kau bangun tidur. Tanpa henti menerormu dengan semua pesan dan _chatting_ darinya hanya untuk mengatakan hal – hal absurd macam—

 _"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyerah? Kalau gitu mari kita bertunangan!"_

—atau...

 _"Sudah makan siang, Hinata-chan? Belum? Kalau gitu mari kita bertunangan!"_

—atau...

 _"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku dapet omel dari dosen_ killer _itu lagi karena garisku miring 3 derajat dari yang seharusnya! Menyebalkan sekali! Makanya, ayo kita bertunangan saja! Atau kau ingin menikah saja?"_

—atau kalimat lainnya yang tak kalah absurd.

Jadi, kupikir aku harus menyerah. Apalagi ketika tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tanpa peringatan, disuatu malam pada hari kedua libur musim panas sekolah, Naruto datang bertamu ke kediaman Hyuuga dengan membawa Kakek dan Neneknya sebagai walinya untuk mengajukan pinangan.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut terbuka tak elit. Naruto _nyengir_ lebar tanpa dosa. Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah ayahku yang sedang menyambut Jiraiya _-jiisan_ dan Tsunade- _baasan._ Otakku tiba – tiba saja macet. Dan sebelum aku bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi, kulihat Neji- _niisan,_ dengan dua pedang kayu di tangan, menyeret Naruto- _kun_ ke halaman belakang. Hanabi mengekori mereka dengan _camera handphone on_. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Masih terekam jelas ucapannya hari itu di benakku. Sorot matanya yang tegas dan penuh keyakinan menyedot seluruh nafasku. Tak kulihat secuil gentar tersirat di matanya melawan tatapan tajam Ayahku—Oh, dan pandangan sinis Neji- _nii_.

 _"Saya tak akan meminta Hinata dari Anda sekarang, Hiashi-_ sama _. Saya tahu Hinata sangat menyayangi Anda. Saya akan jahat sekali kepada Hinata bila sampai hati merampas kebersamaannya dengan Ayah tercintanya begitu cepat. Saya hanya butuh kepastian Hiashi-_ sama. _Kepastian bahwa Hinata akan menjadi milik saya seutuhnya nantinya. Kepastian bahwa Anda mengijinkan saya ikut melindungi Hinata sebagai calon suaminya. Jadi, ijinkan saya untuk bertunangan dengan putri Anda. Saya akan menunggu hingga Hinata siap untuk menikahinya. Saya sadar saya sekarang hanyalah mahasiswa Teknik Arsitektur tahun pertama, tapi saya berjanji. Saat saya menghadap Anda untuk kedua kalinya demi meminta putri Anda, Anda akan melihat Arsitek kebanggaan Konoha di depan Anda yang siap membahagiakan putri Anda,"_

Aku tertegun. Bahkan tak sadar aku sampai meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan Naruto- _kun_.

Dan begitulah. Kesepakatan pun dibuat. Pertunangan kami akan di adakan beberapa hari setelah kelulusanku. Dan itu adalah dua bulan lagi tepatnya.

Aku kira dua bulan waktu yang lama. Ternyata tidak. Waktu melesat begitu cepat. Sebelum aku selesai mempersiapkan mentalku, tiba – tiba saja kini aku sudah berdiri di sebuah _ballroom_ dengan gaun sewarna langit yang begitu menawan. Berhadap - hadapan dengan Naruto- _kun_ yang tersenyum lembut, siap menyematkan sebuah cincin platina putih dengan berlian kecil yang sangat cantik ke jari manisku.

.

* * *

.

 _"Kyaaaa!_ Hinata- _chan_ , selamat! Selamat! Selamat!" pekik sahabat terbaikku, Karin. Dia memeluk erat leherku hingga aku nyaris mati sesak nafas.

" _Ugh_! Ka..rin... A-aku... bi...sa... ma...ti... _Uhuk_..." ucapku terbata, menepuk – nepuk pelan punggungnya demi memberitahunya bahwa aku sekarat disini.

" _Oh? Hehe..."_ senyum Karin _cengengesan_ melepas pelukannya," Sejujurnya yang ingin kukatakan padamu bukan _'selamat'_ tapi _'turut berduka cita'_. Aku turut berduka cita karena kau akan bertunangan dengan sepupu bodohku yang nggak peka itu! Huh!"

 _"Kariiiin~_ Jangan seperti itu! Kau tidak senang sahabatmu ini menemukan kebahagiaannya?" rengekku cemberut. Karin menghela nafas tak rela.

" _Tsk_ , Dasar! Si Naruto itu memang _lucky bastard_. Harusnya kau menyiksanya lebih lama lagi Hinata. Tapi sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang... KITA AKAN MENJADI SAUDARA IPAR. _KYAAAA!_ " pekik Karin sekali lagi membuat beberapa tamu menoleh ke arah kami. _Oh God!_

"Hinata," panggil seseorang mengalihkan kesibukanku merutuki ulah Karin. Aku menoleh dan seketika mataku membulat girang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Gaara- _kun_!"

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Hinata." Tersenyum kusambut uluran tangan Gaara. Ekspresinya memang datar saat dia mengatakannya. Namun bisa ku rasakan ketulusan dari nada suara dan pancaran matanya.

"Oh, my _... Jadi,_ dia Oh-damn-so-sexy-guy _itu! Ssst... Hinata, kau harus mengenalkanku padanya_!" bisik Karin di telingaku sambil menyikut – nyikut rusukku dari belakang. Oh, benar – benar ini anak!

"Terimakasih, Gaara- _kun_. Aku senang kau bersedia jauh – jauh datang ke Konoha untuk memenuhi undanganku," ujarku masih tersenyum menghadap Gaara meski tangan kananku sibuk menyikut balik Karin dan berbisik lirih, _"Jangan macam – macam, Karin! Lagipula mau kau kemanakan Sasuke-_ senpai _?"_

 _"Hanya kenalan Hinata! Sambil menunggu Sasuke-_ kun _yang sedang menuntut ilmu di_ Oxford! But well— tomorrow is mistery, right _?"bisik Karin lagi._

"Tentu saja, aku harus datang. Jadi, aku bisa bersiap merebutmu dari _Paman_ itu."

Eh?

Aku mengerjap. Karin bahkan berhenti menyikutku.

" _Err... Hehe_... Ka-kau i-ini bisa saja. Su-sudah ku bilangkan kalau be-bercanda ja-jangan pakai raut serius, Gaara- _kun_! Kau bahkan membuat sahabatku hampir jantungan. Untung aku mengenalmu untuk tahu candaanmu memang selalu tak lucu,"

Gaara hanya menanggapi dengan senyum miring khasnya.

" _By the way_ , mana si _Paman_ itu? Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat melihatku disini,"

"Oh iya, dia lagi— _err_ dimana dia ya?" Aku menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok Naruto. Namun nihil.

Dia tadi pamit ingin menyapa sebentar _genk_ -nya. Namun kini ku lihat di pojok sana hanya ada Shikamaru- _senpai,_ Kiba- _kun,_ Shino- _kun,_ Lee- _senpai_ dan Suigetsu- _senpai_ sedang bercanda. Tak jauh dari mereka Sakura- _senpai_ dan Neji- _niisan_ sedang berbincang. Ku sapukan pandanganku sekali lagi lebih teliti. Tapi tak kulihat batang hidungnya sekalipun. Aku hanya melihat beberapa teman – temanku yang sedang menikmati pesta dan kumpulan rekan – rekan ayah dan kakek nenek Naruto yang sedang mengobrol santai.

Duh, kemana sih Naruto- _kun_? Dasar tidak peka! Tidak romantis! Masa dia meninggalkan tunangannya sendirian di—

 ** _PET!_**

Gelap. Lampu tiba – tiba mati—

.

.

Aku membeku. Terdengar beberapa pekik kaget yang mendengung di seluruh ruangan hingga—

.

.

 ** _Ting... Ting... Ting..._**

Denting piano mengalun perlahan melantunkan sebuah lagu lembut.

.

.

" _No one ever saw me like you do_

 _All the things that I could add up too_

 _I never knew just what a smile was worth_

 _But your eyes say everything without a single word..."_

Sebuah suara yang familier di telingaku terdengar menemani alunan piano.

Jangan – jangan—

Aku menoleh. Lampu sorot perlahan menyinari seseorang yang sedang menarikan jemarinya pada piano di atas panggung sambil bernyanyi khidmat.

Aku tercekat. Tanganku terlulur menutup mulutku yang ternganga kaget.

 _"If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

 _It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

 _I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still_

 _Cause baby this is just the way I always wanna feel_

"Naruto- _kun_..." bisikku lirih.

Seakan mendengar panggilan dariku, Naruto- _kun,_ yang sebelumnya menunduk fokus pada tuts – tuts piano, menoleh ke arahku. Menatap tepat ke dalam mataku. Dan—mungkin untuk kesejutakalinya—aku terhipnotis ke kedalaman manik samudranya.

" _Cause there somethin' in the way you look at me_

 _It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

 _You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

 _I never know what you see_

 _But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

 _I dont know how or why I feel different in your eyes_

 _All I know is it happens every time..."_

 ** _Ting!_**

Tanpa peringatan Naruto-kun menghentikan pertunjukannya meski lagunya masih di _Bridge_.

Hening. Aku baru sadar ruangan ini sedari tadi hening meresapi lagu yang dilantunkan Naruto- _kun._

Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata denganku, dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke arahku. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang bergema pelan di ruangan yang mendadak senyap ini. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku membuatku terpaku. Ku lihat matanya berkilat penuh misteri.

Saat sudah berada di hadapanku, dia meraih tanganku dan menariknya lembut agar aku mengikutinya. Aku tak bisa berfikir lagi. Telingaku berdenging akibat detak jantungku yang bertalu keras. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Sadar – sadar aku sudah berada di atas panggung berhadapan dengannya. Amat lembut dia meraih jemari manisku dan menyematkan sebuah cincin platina putih bertahtakan berlian cantik. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, menyematkan sebuah cincin platina potih polos di jemarinya.

Tatapan kami masih saling mengunci.

"Aku adalah orang paling tidak peka, bodoh, keras kepala, dan kadang semaunya sendiri. Sering membuatmu sakit hati. Sering membuatmu menangis. Kita mungkin akan sering bertengkar. Entah itu karena hal kecil atau karena ego kita. Aku yakin perjalanan cinta kita ke depannya tak akan berjalan mudah. Tapi satu pintaku, jangan pernah palingkan wajahmu dariku semuak apapun kau padaku. Jangan palingkan wajahmu semarah apapun nanti aku padamu. Karena satu hal yang pasti, semua akan perlahan membaik. Karena aku akan selalu _tenggelam_ lagi, lagi, dan lagi ke kedalaman matamu saat kau menatapku."

Aku tersihir kata – katanya hingga tak mampu berucap apa pun. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mata meresapi rasa bibirnya di atas bibirku. Amat lembut dia mengecup dan melumat bibirku sebentar.

Dia tersenyum saat mengakhiri ciumannya. Matanya bersinar.

"KYAAAA! LAGI! LAGI! LAGI! _KISSU! KISSU!"_

Mataku melebar kaget saat menyadari apa yang telah kami lakukan di depan se-semua o-orang ba-banyak ini. Ku lihat Karin dan para cewek lain berjingkrak – jingkrak menjerit histeris. Sedangkan para _boys_ _nyengir_ lebar melihat _pertunjukan_ _live_ di depan meraka—yang dibalas _cengiran_ tak kalah lebar dari Naruto.

Di pojok sana dapat ku lihat ayahku melotot kaget. Sedangkan Jiraiya- _jiisan_ sedang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya—yang segera mendapat jitakan dari Tsunade- _baasan_. Tak jauh dari mereka Sakura- _senpai_ dan Shikamaru- _senpai_ sedang sibuk menahan Neji- _niisan_ yang bersiap mengamuk.

Tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan, aku memilih menenggelamkan wajahku ke dada Naruto- _kun_. Berdoa semoga aku tidak pingsan.

Naruto terkekeh dan mendekapku erat. Dia berbisik tepat lirih tepat di telingaku. Membuat darahku berdesir dan wajahku bertambah merah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata,"

Aku mendongak. Tersenyum menatap matanya. Samudra birunya bercahaya. Tak pernah gagal membuatku jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, dan lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

 _Cause there somethin' in the way you look at me_

 _It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

 _You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

 _I never know what you see_

 _But there's somethin' in the way you look at me*_

.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

The Way You Look at Me _song by_ Chistian Bautista :D

 **A/N:**

 _Your Eyes officially End :D_

 _Mission completed :D_

 _._

 _Sungguh saya minta maaf karena kalian harus menunggu lama untuk epilog yang kagak kayak epilog ini. Epilog kok panjang nian ya? lebih panjang dr chapter sebelumnya. Haahahah, tapi sudahlah, yang penting kalian suka? Kalian suka kan? atau tidak? haha #plak_

 _Cukup lamaaaa sekali saya mendapat ide epilog ini krn tiba2 kehilangan feel menulis NaruHina,_

 _soalnya moodnya lg pingin nulis yg agak serius macam Heartbeat jd deh malah update Heartbeat_

 _Baru beberapa hari lalu ngerasain feel nulis NaruHina yg manis2 gitu deh ( yg berimbas ke fic Heartbeat yg malah jd ada sceen NaruHina yg manis, padahal pairnya SasuHina.. Hah, sudahlah itu masalah fic saya yg lain). Terimakasih buat salah satu reviewer yg pingin ditampilkan sceen SakuHina bicara serius. Yeah walau pun ini juga ndak ada sceen nya seh. hehehe... tapi dari saran anda itu saya jd dapat ide. hehe_

 _After all, beginilah akhirnya. semoga kalian suka._

 _Di tunggu juga saran, kritik, kesan, dan pesan nya buat perbaikan fic dan kepenuisan saya._

 _Terimakasih semua yang sudah review, follow, favorite, bahkan pembaca tanpa jejak sekalipun. Maaf karena belum bisa menyebutkan satu2 secara lengkap... Tapi saya sungguh sangat terharu dan berterimakasih kepada kalian..._

 _._

 _._

 _with love,_

 _hikarishe_

 _._

 _[12.01.16]_

 ** _edited_**

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 _Seorang gadis sedang berjalan – jalan riang bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya._

 _"Hime-chan, tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?"_

 _"Oh, entahlah. Aku tak mengenalnya. Tadi dia sedang sedih dan menangis, Kaachan, jadi aku memberinya cokelat. Tak apa kan, Kaachan?" adu sang gadis cilik kepada sang ibu._

 _"Uhm. Tentu saja tidak apa – apa. Kita memang harus menghibur orang yang sedang bersedih. Wah, anak Kaachan memang baik hati," puji sang ibu membuat pipi sang bocah cilik bersemu. "Eh, dimana topimu, Hime?"_

 _Si bocah berhenti dan meraba – raba atas kepalanya. Dia juga merogoh saku baju dan mantelnya. Wajahnya sontak memucat._

 _"Hiks... Hilang... Topiku hilang Kaachan... Huuee..." tangis si boocah langsung terbit._

 _"Sudah, tidak apa – apa. Nanti Kaachan buatkan yang baru, gimana? Katanya kan Hinata mau yang warnanya biru?"_

 _"Benar?" ujar si bocah cerah. Namun rautnya menjadi sedih lagi menyadari bahwa masalahnya bukan hanya itu saja. "Hiks... Tapi a-aku juga menghilangkan titipan Niichan. Tadi Niichan menitipkan padaku sebuah kertas yang ada nama teman sekelasnya, Kaachan. Katanya akan dia ambil nanti. T-ta-tapi sekarang ke-kertasnya hilang. Hiks... gimana nih, Kaachan? Niichan pasti marah padaku! Huuueee..."_

 _"Tenang saja, Niichan tak akan marah. Nanti Kaachan bantu menjelaskan. Neji-niichan kan sayang sekali sama Hinata. Jadi, dia pasti akan memaafkan jika Hinata minta maaf dengan sungguh – sungguh!"_

 _"Benarkah? Baiklah. Hehehe, Hinata juga saayaaang sama Neji-niichan!"_

 _"Osh! Kalau begitu mari kita ke toko bunga, sekalian beli bunga untuk Neji-niichan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Gimana?"_

 _"Siap, Kaachan!"_

 _Sang gadis cilik, alias Hinata Hyuuga cilik pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan riang gembira bersama sang ibu tercinta._

 _._

 _Oh, Hinata-chan... Andai kau tahu masalah apa yang akan timbul akibat insiden kecil ini nantinya..._

 _._

 _.  
_

 _._

 _Errr... btw Naruto masih ingat warna rambut dan warna mata gadis_ cilik _yang dia temuinya kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _atau tidak._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
